Pas à pas
by Marluuna
Summary: L'Arc en ciel. Quand un drame survint, le groupe doit se serrer les coudes...
1. Chapitre 1

**J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a bien 3 ou 4 ans et par hasard en rangeant mon ordinateur, je suis retombée dessus, et j'ai décidé de la poursuivre. Je repasse cependant sur ce que j'avais écris car pas mal de choses ne me plaisent plus... Mais je profite des vacances pour commencer à la publier !**

**J'ai situé, pour des raisons diverses et un peu de hasard aussi, la fic vers la fin des années 90 et le début des années 2000. Je ne suis pas persuadée que cela change trop de choses hormis le fait que pour ce qu'on en sait, aucun des membres n'était marié à l'époque.**

**Chapitre 1**

On l'avait appelé au beau milieu de la nuit. Et il était venu, il aurait volé s'il en avait eu la capacité. Il était venu parce qu'après tout ce temps passé côte à côte jour après jour, toutes ces incroyables choses vécues ensemble, ils n'étaient plus de simples amis ni encore moins des collègues de travail. Ils étaient autre chose. Ils partageaient ce lien spécial. Tous les quatre, déjà. Mais surtout tous les deux. C'est drôle : il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience jusque là, un peu comme si c'était juste normal. C'est juste que quand le téléphone avait sonné, le tirant de son sommeil et qu'on lui avait asséné _« Tetsu a eu un accident de voiture »,_ son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. C'était normal : on pouvait tout imaginer, le pire en tête bien sûr.

Quand Hyde arriva à l'hôpital, habillé à la va-vite et l'air de quelqu'un réveillé en sursaut, il reconnut aussitôt les parents du bassiste, qu'il avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Douloureux spectacle. Sa mère semblait brisée, écrasée par le chagrin alors que d'une main, elle s'appuyait contre le mur. Son autre main, tremblante, lui servait à passer un mouchoir sur ses yeux, geste inutile puisque les larmes essuyées cédaient inlassablement la place à de nouvelles. Derrière elle, la tenant par les épaules, un homme droit et digne la soutenait. A ses yeux rouges et humides, on devinait que seule la pudeur l'empêchait de rejoindre sa femme dans son désespoir, mais il ne devait pas en penser moins. Hyde déglutit difficilement, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant du même coup. Il n'était pas… ? Il n'était quand même pas…

_Hyde !_

Il se retourna, croisant le regard d'un Ken accablé. Le guitariste ne pouvait masquer son inquiétude -c'est donc que l'heure était grave- alors qu'il jetait des regards à la porte derrière laquelle devait probablement se trouver leur chanteur. Hyde eut la nausée. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à venir, mais est-ce que durant ce laps de temps, Tetsu avait cédé ? Celui qui aimait tant la vie, qui était la gaieté incarnée, qui semblait ne jamais être fatigué, jamais rassasié, avait-il finalement rendu les armes ? Impossible. Impensable. Mais le guitariste dissipa vite sa peur :

_C'est pas passé loin… Il aurait pu y rester. _

_Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_J'ai pas trop compris... Il aurait dérapé, peut-être pour éviter un truc ou il aurait perdu le contrôle... Et il a fini dans un arbre._

_Mon Dieu... _murmura Hyde, ses mains commençant à trembler.

_C'est un miracle, mais il est en vie._

_Alors… Pourquoi vous…_ commença Hyde en désignant les parents du leader puis en regardant Ken, à la mine décidément très sombre.

_Parce que… Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais de ce qu'on a pu capter, c'est... pas très bon. Il est sur la table, là._

Le soulagement qui avait pris Hyde en sachant son ami vivant se dissipa lorsqu'il entendit cela. Tetsu était touché, c'était un fait. Mais où ? Et de quelle façon, surtout ? Quel était son état, en bref ? L'attente est insupportable, le doute insurmontable et l'angoisse ingérable, dans ces cas là. Hyde s'assit, épuisé tout à coup. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il venait d'une famille où par chance, il n'y avait encore jamais eu de malheur. Donc ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement était une nouveauté qu'il ne savait absolument pas gérer. Il avait envie de pleurer et en même temps, il se sentait très en colère, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de rassurer tout le monde, ou que tout le monde vienne le rassurer...

Yukki arriva quelques temps plus tard, habitant plus loin que les autres, et il eut droit aux mêmes bribes de nouvelles. Parfois, on se dit que la peine est moins lourde à porter quand on est entouré. A plusieurs, on peut se distribuer l'angoisse et la supporter. Conneries, selon Hyde. Lui, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il voulait qu'on lui dise ce qui se passait. Et plus encore, il ne supportait plus de voir les parents de son meilleur ami dans cet état. Les sanglots de sa mère déchiraient son cœur à chaque fois qu'ils retentissaient, pire que si elle hurlait dans ce grand couloir plein de monde et pourtant si vide en même temps.

Et enfin, après ce qui semblait être des heures et des heures, un médecin marcha vers eux, tout en réajustant ses lunettes. Enfin ils allaient savoir. Bien sûr, il ne voulut parler qu'à la famille et malgré leur frustration, tous s'écartèrent, tentant de loin, de saisir la moindre bonne nouvelle sur le visage du médecin. Mais difficile à dire. Puis, ils virent les parents suivre le médecin. Ils allaient le voir ? Alors... Ca devait aller, non ?

Des siècles plus tard encore, ils finirent par revenir vers eux. À leur tête, Hyde se sentit encore plus mal. Ces fameuses mauvaises nouvelles... Il voulait savoir, il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps ! Il regarda Ken, semblant lui demander en silence si cela se faisait. Le guitariste dû décider que oui puisque ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative, et s'avança vers les parents du chanteur. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de poser la question, le père de Tetsu devina ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il se racla la gorge, se redressa et aida sa femme, visiblement épuisée, à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Sa voix s'éleva, grave bien qu'incertaine et les mots tombèrent tandis que Yukki, Ken et Hyde cessèrent presque de respirer :

_Il… Il n'a pas encore repris conscience. Mais cela viendra._

_Je vous en prie, dites-nous…_ implora presque le guitariste.

_Pour ses jambes…_

_Mon Dieu, non ! _S'écria Hyde, portant les mains devant sa bouche.

_Attends…_

Yukki, une main sur son épaule, le priait de garder son calme. D'une part parce que toute interruption ferait que peut-être, le père de Tetsu aurait du mal à poursuivre ses explications… Et d'autre part parce que s'affoler n'aiderait personne… bien qu'il soit lui-même angoissé rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre la suite. Hyde acquiesça mécaniquement et ne dit plus un mot.

_Les médecins disent… Ils ne veulent pas être trop optimistes là-dessus. Ils pensent qu'avec de l'effort, et de la chance... Peut-être qu'un jour..._

_Alors il y a de l'espoir ? _s'enquit Yukki, une bouffée de soulagement le prenant.

_Il faut attendre son réveil pour le certifier. Et cela dépendra surtout de lui... _

_C'est… Bien… Je suppose… _murmura le batteur, bien conscient que cet espoir était plus que fragile.

_Son réveil permettra aussi de voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres dommages..._

_Il pourrait... ?_

_L'accident a été sérieux. Je ne veux pas le dire à ma femme mais... J'ai presque peur qu'il se réveille. Comment vais-je lui dire, pour ses jambes_...

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Personne n'aurait voulu être à sa place. Tetsu était leur plus jeune enfant, leur seul fils et chacun d'eux savait combien, même si dans la famille ils n'étaient guère démonstratifs, Tetsu comptait pour eux. Combien ils étaient fiers de lui et de ce qu'il avait accompli. Après de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles le père de Tetsu semblait sur le point de craquer, Ken se sentit obliger de dire ce dont il se doutait déjà :

_Si... Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit…_

_Je crains que non, Ken-kun. Mais… Merci d'être présents... Ou plutôt si, _se ravisa-t-il, _il y a bien une chose._

_Dites, s'il vous plaît ! _

_Pouvez-vous... garder les journalistes à distance ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils essayaient d'entrer dans l'hôpital et... c'est la dernière chose dont mon fils et ma femme ont besoin en ce moment._

_On fera le maximum, _assura rapidement Yukki, grimaçant à l'idée de la présence de ces vautours qu'il détestait.

_Merci. Je vais l'emmener prendre un peu l'air derrière... Et puis ses sœurs sont en chemin... La nuit n'est pas terminée..._

Le couple s'éloigna sous leurs regards encore choqués. Ils allaient faire de leur mieux, sinon pour aider, au moins pour soutenir. Hors de question qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Pour y faire quoi, qui plus est ? Pour ruminer, se ronger les sangs et enchaîner les hypothèses dramatiques ? Oh bien sûr ils le feraient même en restant ici, mais c'était impossible à éviter. Autant rester ensemble. Et quand les deux sœurs de Tetsu arriveraient, il voudraient sûrement être en famille, alors seulement là, ils devraient sûrement partir... Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Yukki, tout à coup.

Ca et... Il fallait bien y penser. Yukki était sûr que les autres aussi se le disaient... Si... Si jamais il avait d'autres séquelles ? Et si plus jamais il n'arriverait à se tenir debout ? Tous connaissaient assez Tetsu pour savoir que cela serait intolérable pour lui. Jamais il n'accepterait cela. Qui le pourrait, d'ailleurs ? Mais presque, le plus étonnant à l'heure actuelle, était l'attitude de Hyde. Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis un bon moment. Pire, il semblait sonné, sans aucune réaction.

En réalité, il ne comprenait pas. Les mots entendus n'avaient pour lui aucun sens concret. Ca ressemblait même à une grosse blague. Mais elle était tout, sauf amusante... Mécaniquement, Hyde se dirigea vers l'extérieur. De l'air frais et des cigarettes, c'était tout ce qu'il avait en vue pour le moment. Aucun des deux autres ne semblait avoir le courage de le suivre pour l'instant, ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'il s'éloignait d'eux ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, malgré cette longue absence sans poster quoi que ce soit ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Voici donc le second chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira également !**

**Chapitre 2**

Le jourallait bientôt se lever, lorsque Yukki rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il vibrait encore, mais il n'avait plus la force de décrocher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dépensé toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans le premier appel de Nakahira, leur manager. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire de plus, désormais. Et faire des efforts, à ce stade, c'était trop... Il s'étira et réprima un bâillement. Etrange sensation. Il était fatigué par les émotions et le manque de sommeil, mais il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de dormir. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon. Il avait envie d'être seul et à la fois, d'être entouré. Toutes ses émotions étaient contradictoires et franchement, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Il réalisa alors que Hyde était dehors depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et qu'à lui aussi, un peu d'air frais ferait peut-être du bien... Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ken vint le rejoindre :

_Est-ce que toi aussi, notre manager te harcèle ? _Soupira-t-il en regardant son portable vibrer dans sa main.

_C'était à prévoir... Tetsu injoignable, c'est du jamais vu... _répondit Yukki sur le même ton las. _Il a tout de suite flairé le truc. Je vais le rappeler. Il a le droit d'être tenu au courant... Il est aussi un ami, après tout. Et il pourra certainement nous aider à... gérer certaines choses._

_Bon courage. Je vais voir Hyde. Son absence m'inquiète._

_Je préfère ma tâche que la tienne, je crois.._

Le guitariste sortit, et l'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner. Ce n'est pas qu'il faisait bien chaud dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais il y avait une différence notable. Mais ce petit vent le sortit un peu de sa torpeur. Il inspira profondément, ferma un instant les yeux et s'imagina combien ce serait super, si en les rouvrant, toute cette nuit n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il les rouvrit, et eu un pauvre sourire : cela aurait été trop facile, pas vrai ? Mais rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve. La douleur des parents de son vieil ami, qu'il connaissait bien... Les larmes de sa sœur la plus âgée quand elle était arrivée dans la nuit, catastrophée... L'autre ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, et elle serait sûrement dans le même état. Et Ken n'avait plus le courage de regarder un tel spectacle. Il devait s'empêcher de craquer pour ne pas en rajouter, et rien que cela, c'était un véritable exploit... Ne pas écouter la petite voix qui l'incitait de céder à la panique, c'était d'une difficulté incroyable... Il finit par rencontrer Hyde, sur le parking, assis par terre contre sa voiture. Ne le trouvant nulle part, Ken avait fini par songer à cette possibilité, et il avait vu juste.

_Je peux m'asseoir ? _Demanda-t-il avec prudence, ne sachant pas dans quel état d'esprit le chanteur était.

_Bien sûr, _répondit ce dernier d'une voix que l'accumulation de cigarettes avait rendu rauque.

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Je crois que je ne suis pas celui dont il faut s'inquiéter, non ?_

_Sans doute, mais ça n'empêche pas. Etre sonné est normal. _

_Tu sais, _expliqua Hyde sur un ton si posé que Ken le trouva très fort, tout à coup... ou très bon comédien, _j'étais assis là, et tout ce que je pouvais penser, tu sais ce que c'était ?_

_Non, dis-moi._

_C'était que c'était dur pour moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? _Reprit-il en tournant la tête vers Ken. _Je savais que j'avais des défauts, mais je ne me pensais pas capable d'un égocentrisme pareil... Dur pour moi._

_Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est dur pour toi, bien sûr. Pour moi aussi, et pour Yukki. Sans parler de sa famille. C'est normal de penser ça. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ignores sa douleur. C'est juste que tu tiens à lui. Je suis comme toi._

Ken n'était pas persuadé d'être bien utile. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, aussi jusque que cela soit, cela ne réconforterait pas Hyde, il le savait. Mais il devait quand même le dire, parce que c'était vrai, et que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pourtant, il trouvait Hyde en « bon état », compte tenu des circonstances. En le voyant partir sans un mot un peu plus tôt, il s'était imaginé le retrouver en larmes, ou muré dans le silence... Mais pas ainsi. Quelque part, cela lui faisait même un peu peur. C'était comme le calme avant la tempête. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs instants quand Hyde prit de nouveau la parole, une nouvelle cigarette au coin des lèvres :

_Il est réveillé ? _

_Non... Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il ne se passera rien de plus cette nuit._

_Je ne bougerai pas. _

_Moi non plus, _s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, _je ne disais pas ça pour ça._

_Quand il se réveillera... _commença Hyde d'une voix tremblante, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. _Je n'ose même pas imaginer..._

_Ca va être dur. Mais il a des parents géniaux et deux sœurs qui l'adorent. Ils ne le laisseront pas tomber. _

_Et ? Ca le fera remarcher ? En quoi ça l'aidera ? _Rétorqua Hyde d'une voix dure que Ken ne lui connaissait pas.

_Hyde, ne sous-estime jamais l'importance de l'entourage. J'ai vu ma tante malade durant des mois avant de partir. Elle a tenu le coup très loin, grâce à toute notre famille. Bien sûr c'est différent... Mais tout ce que je dis, c'est que s'il y a bien un moment où on se doit tous d'être là à 100% avec lui, c'est maintenant._

_Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable... _conclut Hyde en faisant machinalement des ronds de fumée.

_Hyde..._

_Quoi ? _Fit-il brusquement. _Moi au moins, j'ai l'honnêteté de le reconnaître, même si je dois baisser dans ton estime en disant ça. Comment je peux aller le voir, sourire en lui disant que ça va aller ? « Etre là pour lui » ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On n'imagine pas ce qu'il pourra ressentir, comment on pourra l'aider ? On n'est pas médecins !_

_Hyde..._

Ken savait bien que ce n'était pas après lui que Hyde criait. Mais cela lui fit mal, de le voir ainsi. C'était plus comme cela qu'il s'attendait à le retrouver... Les yeux plein de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser sortir, de la colère qu'il retenait à peine... Les mains du chanteur tremblait, alors qu'il écrasa son mégot son sa semelle. Il dû les serrer l'une contre l'autre pour les faire arrêter. Ken comprit alors que tout ce temps qu'il avait passé dehors, il s'empêchait justement de faire cela. De penser. De ressentir. De craquer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être désolé d'avoir été celui qui l'avait poussé à craquer un peu, ou bien s'en réjouir, car c'était une réaction plus seine que ce ton posé qu'il avait jusque là... De son côté, le chanteur réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Crier sur Ken sans raison, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Quel imbécile. Il avait passé des heures à se promettre d'aller bien, de rester fort... Et au bout de deux minutes, il craquait. Il passage rageusement une main sur ses yeux comme pour leur ordonner de rester secs.

_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Excuse-moi._

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Je comprends._

_C'est juste... C'est trop fou tout ça. Je ne veux pas y penser. Parce que si je commence, je sais que je ne tiendrai pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que... Ce n'est pas juste._

_Non, ce n'est pas juste, _admit Ken.

_De toutes les personnes que je connais, c'est celui qui mérite le plus d'être heureux. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter ça._

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..._

Alors ils ne dirent plus rien. De toute façon, l'épuisement tant physiquement que moral les gagnait petit à petit... Sans cesse, les mêmes pensées revenaient : se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, se demander quand leur bassiste reviendrait à lui, se convaincre que ça irait... A force, tout ne semblait plus avoir aucun sens concret. C'est à peine si Hyde sentit que Ken, à un moment donné, l'aidait à monter dans sa voiture et à s'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il arriverait à fermer l'oeil de sitôt, mais les émotions eurent raison de sa résistance et le jour était levé quand il s'endormit ainsi, Ken assis sur le siège à l'avant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir juste fermé les yeux quand il sentit une main secouer son bras frénétiquement. Hyde ouvrit les yeux, un peu dérouté de se trouver là.

_Que... Qu'est-ce que... Ken ?_

_Il est réveillé !_

_Et tu me laisses dormir ! _S'écria Hyde en se redressant si vite qu'il en eu le tournis.

_Je viens de l'apprendre, _expliqua Ken d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. _Il est avec ses parents et le médecin pour le moment. Je ne sais mêle pas si c'est possible de le voir si on n'est pas de la famille. J'ai couru pour te prévenir._

_C'est vrai... On ne pourra peut-être pas le voir immédiatement. _« Ca dépendra de son état », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_Bois ça. J'étais parti t'en chercher un, _fit Ken en lui tendant un café.

_Merci. _

Tetsu était donc conscient. Une vague de chaleur envahit le corps de Hyde, et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Ken, qui s'assit de nouveau dans la voiture. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Aucune importance, au fond... Tetsu s'était réveillé... Et le cauchemar commençait, pour lui, songea Hyde en réprimant un frisson. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas d'autres séquelles. Quand Ken lui avait dit qu'il s'était réveillé, Hyde avait eu instinctivement le réflexe de bondir jusqu'à la chambre, pour le voir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentit fléchir... Une fois là-bas, que ferait-il ? Que dirait-il ? Comment pourrait-il regarder Tetsu et garder son calme ? Il ne fallait pas paniquer, pas pleurer, surtout pas devant lui... Et Hyde ne savait pas s'il pourrait faire cela. C'était bien la première fois que Tetsu lui faisait presque peur. Qu'il n'osait le voir. Il voulait être présent pour lui, mais il ne savait pas comment, ni s'il en était capable. C'était autre chose que d'écouter un ami parler de ses problèmes, autre chose que de débarquer chez lui à toute heure s'il n'allait pas bien... C'était une autre échelle, et Hyde n'avait jamais eu autant le vertige... il se demandait si Ken ressentait cela aussi où s'il savait déjà quoi faire. Et Yukki ? En parlant du loup, le voilà qui venait vers eux, l'air aussi fatigué et pâle que ses camarades :

_Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit aux médecins. Si tu n'es pas de la famille, c'est impossible, _bougonna-t-il.

_C'est normal, ça._

_Je sais, mais ça m'énerve. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, ça va me rendre fou._

_Il s'est réveillé, Yukki, _fit posément Ken._ Et je prends ça comme une première bonne nouvelle._

_Tu as raison, bien sûr... Oui... Vous devriez venir, _se ressaisit-il._ Ses parents auront peut-être besoin de soutien. Ils ne pourront pas lui parler longtemps d'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut qu'il se repose._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Si Asuka passe par là : merci pour notre petite discussion l'été dernier... Elle a mis le temps à cogiter, mais c'est aussi elle qui est la raison de mon retour sur le site ^^...**

**Chapitre 3**

Les premières nouvelles annoncées par le père de Tetsu la nuit de l'accident, s'étaient confirmées avec le réveil du bassiste. En apparence, et bien qu'il ne souffrait que de quelques contusions, coupures, foulures, nul ne pouvait deviner l'ampleur des dégâts… Mais c'était bien de ses jambes qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. A ce stade, les médecins ne purent que répéter ce qu'ils avaient déjà dit : que ce n'était pas gravé dans le marbre, qu'avec de la volonté, peut-être qu'il serait possible pour Tetsu de se tenir à nouveau sur ses deux jambes. En réalité, une bonne partie du résultat dépendrait surtout de lui. Lui qui avait une forte volonté, comme chacun le savait. Mais pour autant, suffisait-il de le vouloir ?...

Dans les 3 membres restant du groupe, personne n'osa demander aux parents ni aux sœurs de Tetsu des détails. Ils étaient là lorsque le médecin avait annoncé à Tetsu ce qu'il en était, et pas besoin de boule de cristal pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre la chose avec philosophie. Mais voilà maintenant des jours qu'il était au courant. Pour ne pas le fatiguer, les médecins n'autorisaient les visites qu'à sa famille, jusqu'au jour où ils jugèrent que le bassiste avait suffisamment récupéré –en terme de fatigue, du moins- pour recevoir d'autres visites s'il le souhaitait. Evidemment, le premier appelé par le père de Tetsu fut Ken, qui accourut à l'hôpital sans se faire prier, et entra dans la chambre qu'occupait son ami en manquant de dégonder la porte. Le voir était un soulagement. On avait eu beau lui dire qu'il était en vie, le constater par lui-même lui enlevait un poids, c'était ainsi. Tetsu l'accueillit par un sourire fatigué.

_Ken-chan… _

Ken se considérait comme sensible, juste ce qu'il fallait. Pas du genre à pleurer comme une madeleine, mais pas un mur non plus. Mais il se sentit perdre ses moyens en voyant le visage marqué de son meilleur ami. L'habitude et les années avaient fait qu'il était de bon ton de voir un Tetsu souriant de toutes ses dents, l'œil pétillant… Et ce visage fatigué, usé n'était pas lui. Le voir allongé dans son lit sans bouger, et savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bouger surtout, fit l'effet d'un coup de poing au guitariste. Mais même si c'était douloureux, le voir, lui parler, le soulagea beaucoup.

_Mon vieux, _soupira-t-il sur un ton affectueux, _si tu n'avais pas l'air si fragile, je t'embrasserai. La peur que j'ai eue…_

_Et la mienne…_

_Comment tu te sens ? Même si on a dû te demander ça 1000 fois…_

_Tu sais… _commença Tetsu d'une voix fatiguée, _pour mes jambes…_

_Oui. Ton père nous a expliqué, _répondit Ken en détournant le regard malgré lui.

_C'est… toi que je voulais voir._

_Oui ? Si je peux faire quelque chose…_

_Oui… Ken il faut que tu me promettes…_

_Oui ? Tout ce que tu voudras ! Tu n'as qu'à demander !_

Par principe, il était prêt à lui décrocher la lune. Pour tout dire, sur le chemin, il s'était imaginé 20 fois la conversation. Il s'imaginait des scénarios angoissants, dans lesquels Tetsu ne décrocherait pas un mot. D'autres où il refuserait carrément de le voir, préférant rester seul. D'autres encore, où il pleurerait… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé de vraie conversation. Oh bien sûr, les yeux rougis de Tetsu montraient sans mal qu'il avait pleuré. Beaucoup, et il y a peu de temps encore. Mais il lui répondait. Il ne s'enfermait pas dans le silence. Quoi qu'on en dise, Tetsu était un fameux bonhomme. Et Ken savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le réconforter ou l'aider. Mais s'il y avait la moindre petite chose qu'il puisse faire pour lui, alors la question ne se posait même pas. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit, et attendit. On aurait dit que Tetsu avait du mal à parler. Sa voix était faible et ses phrases, hachées. Aussi ne voulut-il pas le presser.

_Promets-moi… Jure-moi… que tu ne me laisseras pas être une charge pour mes parents… ou pour vous._

_Une charge ?_

_Si je ne remarche pas… _expliqua Tetsu en fermant les yeux comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. _Vous devrez me laisser…_

_Tetsu… Même à moitié mort, tu continues tes conneries, _murmura Ken en se grattant la tête, l'air désolé.

_Je suis sérieux… Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça._

_Demander quoi ? _s'agaça le guitariste, qui aurait dû prévoir ce scénario, venant de lui. _A ce qu'on te jette comme une vieille chaussette ? A ce que tes parents, qui soit dit en passant auraient sans hésiter échangé leur place avec la tienne dans cette voiture, tes sœurs, tes amis te laissent tomber au moment où tu auras le plus besoin de tout le monde ? Aucune chance. _

_Mais…_

_Aucune chance, j'ai dit. Ne sois pas si fier. Tu vas avoir besoin de nous. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul. Alors n'essaie pas d'écarter qui que ce soit. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. On ne peut pas grand-chose pour toi, juste être présent, alors on va au moins faire ça. Je ne connais pas une personne proche de toi qui me contredirait._

_Si… je ne remarche pas… _articula le bassiste, la voix chevrotante.

_Tu n'en sais rien. C'est trop tôt._

_Oui, mais il y a de fortes chances… Ken, tu le sais, pas vrai ? Si je ne remarche pas… J'en mourrai._

_Ne dis pas ça… _marmonna le guitariste en regardant ailleurs.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis bloqué dans ce lit et je… je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. _

_Je comprends… enfin… Je crois._

_Tu veux bien rester avec moi… un moment ?_

_Bien sûr. Tout le temps que tu veux._

Comprendre… En réalité, Ken ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Il pouvait juste imaginer. L'angoisse d'être prisonnier, de ne pouvoir bouger. D'attendre après les autres pour tout. Cela devait être insupportable. Lui-même ne s'y ferait pas. Comment Tetsu aurait-il pu ? Si cela devait être définitif, alors… Mais Ken refusa cette idée. Cela n'était pas possible. Ce n'était ni juste, ni concevable. Certains préfèrent habituellement imaginer le pire afin d'être préparés, Ken lui, trouvait le pire insoutenable cette fois.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent en silence des yeux du bassiste. Il se sentait tellement mal, tellement seul… La compagnie de Ken lui faisait du bien et en même temps, il s'en voulait de lui infliger ça. Ken, et tout le monde d'ailleurs, serait gêné en sa présence. Personne ne pourrait rien dire pour le consoler ou l'aider, et cela serait embarrassant… Et Tetsu détestait être une source d'embarras. Il se sentait un peu mieux, même si c'était très relatif, d'avoir osé avoué qu'il avait peur. Et encore. Il était terrifié, plus exactement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ne savait comment y remédier… Tout cela lui semblait profondément injuste.

Une poignée d'heures plus tard, Ken sortit de la chambre, Tetsu lui ayant assuré que ça allait et qu'il n'allait pas rester vers lui toute la journée non plus. Il se sentait vidé. Pourtant il n'avait fait que rester là, sans parler, sentant bien que le bassiste n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Mais du coup il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et peu importe comment il envisageait les choses, ce n'était pas brillant. Il n'arrivait même pas à se mettre en colère contre le sort, il était juste abattu… Remettant son écharpe en place, il aperçut Hyde, assit sur un des sièges dans le couloir.

_Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

_Un moment. J'ai eu ton message alors… Je suis venu. Comment il est ?_

_Mieux que je ne le serai à sa place. C'est Tetsu… _expliqua Ken sur le ton le plus léger qu'il put. _J'ai toujours dit que ce gars était un roc._

_C'est vrai ?_

_Oui enfin, il est marqué… _tempéra-t-il, réalisant que le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu hurler n'était pas un signe de bonne santé pour autant. _Je crois qu'il est un peu perdu…_

_C'est normal. Je suppose. _

_Tu peux y aller. Il ne dort pas. Je crois qu'il a assez dormi._

_J'y vais… _murmura Hyde en se levant. _Je me concentre juste pour… Tu sais… ne pas craquer._

_Tu veux que je t'attende ?_

_Non, je t'en prie… Ca n'aurait pas de sens que je craque et pas lui._

Ken lui avait dressé un portrait qu'il arrivait à peu près à décoder. Tetsu ne devait pas être dans un état hystérique –comme lui le serait sûrement s'il était à sa place-, mais ce n'était évidemment pas la grande forme non plus. Il avait peur d'à peu près tout. Que Tetsu craque devant lui et qu'il ne parvienne pas à se retenir… Que Tetsu le repousse… Un peu comme Ken, en somme. Mais surtout, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. S'il y avait bien un moment où il fallait être fort, c'était maintenant. C'était essentiel. Et Hyde eut peur de ne pas savoir faire face. Il secoua la tête. Encore une fois, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Si Tetsu avait envie de pleurer, peu importe combien c'était dur à regarder, il devait l'accepter. Et le soutenir de la meilleure façon.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, là encore il fut traversé par les mêmes sentiments que Ken. Il déglutit difficilement. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir vu Tetsu depuis une éternité, alors que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps. Mais c'était la première fois depuis l'accident. Et puis, poussé par la tension qu'il ressentait comme quand on est au pied du mur, Hyde inspira un grand coup et fit le vide dans sa tête, se promettant de craquer après si nécessaire, mais d'assurer tant qu'il serait dans cette pièce.

_Tu es venu… _murmura Tetsu avec un maigre sourire.

_Tet-chan… Les médecins ne voulaient pas qu'on te fatigue alors… C'est seulement maintenant qu'on a le droit…_

_Ce n'est pas un reproche… Je suis… content._

…

_Tu ne dis rien ?_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, _avoua Hyde sincèrement.

_Je suppose que toi non plus, tu ne voudras pas faire ce que je demande…_

_Moi non plus ? _répéta Hyde sans comprendre. _Et comment pourrais-je te refuser quelque chose ? De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_Oublie ça. _

_Tet-chan, je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi je peux t'être utile, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit… Je peux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi… _dit-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Je sais. Merci. _

_Il n'y a rien, pas vrai ? _murmura Hyde, plus démuni que jamais.

_Hélas non. Je commencerai dans quelques jours ma rééducation. Et sauf si tu as une formule magique, tu ne peux pas faire que mes jambes fonctionnent._

_Elles fonctionneront._

_Tu ne sais pas…_

_Je le sais. Tu as plus de volonté que n'importe qui que je connaisse. Ca prendra peut-être du temps et des efforts, mais tu y parviendras. _

Ce n'était pas bien du tout, de dire une telle chose. Les promesses, les médecins se gardaient bien d'en faire, car l'espoir est une chose trop cruelle. Hyde ne devrait pas se tenir là, quelques jours à peine après l'accident, alors que Tetsu était traumatisé, et lui dire « c'est bon, ça ira ». Pourtant c'était sorti naturellement, parce qu'il le pensait. Il n'en savait rien bien sûr, mais il savait au moins une chose : si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver, c'était bien Tetsu. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Le leader sembla surpris par sa foi en lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autres qui lui permettait d'être si optimiste. Il en fut même quelque peu agacé. Les encouragements, il en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet. On les dispensait à tour de bras et ils étaient parfois absurdes, quand la situation n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Mais parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour s'énerver, il se contenta de répliquer :

_Tu as l'air d'en être sûr._

_C'est tout ce que je peux faire : croire en toi._

_J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus compliqué que ça…. Il faut être un peu réaliste, Hyde…_

_Il faut te battre, Tet-chan. Je sais que tu peux le faire._

_Je suis fatigué… _murmura le bassiste en fermant les yeux, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que le chapitre était clos. _Pour le moment, je veux juste me reposer._

_Je comprends. Je repasserai._

_Oui…_

Hyde se massa les tempes en sortant de la chambre. Il n'était pas fier de lui. Il avait toujours été un peu maladroit pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, quelle que soit la situation. Dans sa tête, c'était clair, mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, cela ne sortait jamais comme il le fallait. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il voulait juste aider, mais il avait bien senti que son optimisme, loin de l'encourager, avait agacé le bassiste. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'y connaissait rien, mais il se doutait que quand on subit un coup dur, on passe par différentes phases. Et il se doutait qu'avant de pouvoir se relever –au sens figuré, pour le coup-, Tetsu devait expérimenter d'autres choses. Là, il était abattu. Et rien n'était plus normal. Sauf que l'abattement, tout compréhensible qu'il soit, pouvait finir par le paralyser, s'il ne se secouait pas. Et Hyde voulait bien être celui qui lui filerait des claques. Même si le bassiste devait lui en vouloir pour ça.

Le problème, c'était que le chanteur n'y entendait rien sur ce sujet. Y avait-il un timing ? Secouer les gens avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent, oui, mais probablement pas tout de suite. Y avait-il une période « obligatoire » durant laquelle Tetsu devait s'apitoyer, et à quel moment pouvait-on dire « stop, ça suffit, maintenant tu te bouges ! ». Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours… Il aperçut au loin le médecin qui s'occupait de Tetsu, et il y vit l'occasion d'un peu mieux comprendre…

_Docteur, je peux vous parler ? C'est à propos d'Ogawa Tetsuya._

_Je ne peux parler qu'à la famille, pour son dossier. Vous le savez bien._

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je veux vous demander autre chose, _expliqua Hyde, décidé._ J'ai besoin de vos conseils. Pour mieux comprendre, et mieux agir._

_Dans ce cas… Bon. Attendez-moi ici, j'ai quelque chose à régler et je suis à vous._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci aux reviews laissées par celles qui décidemment, sont toujours là. Ca fait très plaisir ! Je me garde de promettre quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas tenir, mais sachez que l'envie d'écrire et de poursuivre cette fic est bien présente ^^ !**

**Pour tout dire, ce que fait Hyde, l'idée m'a été donnée par un drama que j'ai vu récemment… J'ignore bien sûr si médicalement je suis bien dans le vrai ou si je fais ça bien, mais enfin une fic n'est pas documentaire ^^.**

**Chapitre 4**

Hyde avait suivi le médecin qui coordonnait tout ce qui concernait les soins apportés à Tetsu, dans son bureau. Sa décision était prise. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il se mettait les pieds, mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir chaque jour. Tant pis, il prendrait sur lui dans son coin, mais il était décidé à faire bonne figure. Comment pouvait-il rester là, à attendre ? Il fallait qu'il agisse, sinon il ne supporterait pas longtemps la situation. Il n'y connaissait rien, mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à faire, même pour lui.

Le médecin n'était pas très âgé. Il devait même avoir dans ses âges, pas plus. C'était un homme qui avait l'air calme et avisé, comme Hyde le confirmerait durant cette conversation. Qui était Tetsu lui importait peu. Pour lui, c'était un simple patient, ni plus ni moins… bien que la horde de journalistes qui campaient devant l'hôpital devait tout de même lui faire reconnaître que ce n'était pas tout à fait juste.

_Bien sûr, vous pouvez aider. Au contraire même, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle relation vous avez avec Ogawa-san, mais j'imagine vue la conversation que nous avons, que vous êtes des amis proches._

_En effet._

_Alors c'est important,_ fit le médecin en hochant la tête. _Bien sûr, sa rééducation, le travail physique et psychologique doivent être encadrés et suivis par des professionnels, ce que vous n'êtes pas. Mais c'est important pour le patient d'être entouré par ses proches. Famille, amis… Dans ce genre de situation, il arrive que le patient rejette l'aide apportée. Pourtant elle est nécessaire._

_Comment puis-je concrètement aider ? _demanda Hyde avec impatience.

_Tout d'abord, je dois être honnête et vous prévenir que ce ne sera sans doute pas facile. Pour vous, j'entends. J'ignore comment Ogawa-san va vivre les jours, semaines et mois qui viendront. Il se peut qu'il y ait des phases d'abattement terribles. Il se peut même qu'il soit désagréable, qu'il rejette l'aide de ses proches. _

_Je m'accrocherai._

_Vous dites cela maintenant, _répliqua le médecin en prenant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, _mais croyez-moi, c'est une chose à considérer. Vous avez à cœur d'aider et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais vous êtes humain. Et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'accepter lorsqu'on vous rejette, voire qu'on vous crie dessus. Surtout quand vous appréciez la personne. On a beau excuser, savoir que ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui parle… C'est difficile. Je vous demande, quand vous sortirez d'ici, de bien y penser._

_Je le ferai, Docteur._

La mise en garde avait eu l'effet recherché. Hyde n'y avait pas pensé, et dire que ce n'était pas un problème aurait été un mensonge. Il savait combien Tetsu pouvait être blessant quand il le voulait. Il finissait toujours pas s'excuser quand il agissait ainsi… Mais à présent, la situation était inédite, et tellement complexe. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir de péter un câble. Quelles que soient les multiples réactions qu'aurait le bassiste à l'avenir, elles seraient légitimes. Cependant, le savoir et le comprendre est une chose, l'encaisser est une autre. Voilà ce que le médecin avait voulu dire. Parce que probablement qu'il avait déjà dû en avoir par le passé, des familles ou des amis confrontés à de telles situations. Alors Hyde y penserait. Sérieusement. Mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment reculer maintenant.

_Bien. Si vous maintenez votre résolution, alors vous pouvez envisager par_ exemple, _d'être présent lors de ses séances de rééducation. Ça n'est pas interdit. L'encourager est primordial. Les exercices seront bien évidemment faits par des professionnels, mais votre soutien, votre présence, peut être d'une grande aide. Pas tout le temps, car évoluer sous le regard de quelqu'un que l'on connait est plus difficile pour le patient. Il ressent une pression, que vous le vouliez ou non, et il y a des jours où cela peut être un frein aux progrès. _

_Entendu._

_Il y a des étirements également, des gestes destinés à ne pas laisser les muscles s'endormir ou des escarres se former, ce qui arrive quand on reste couché. Vous pouvez aider lorsque vous venez le visiter. Je vous montrerai dans un instant._

_D'accord._

_Et bien sûr il a le psychologique. Là encore, même si vous n'êtes pas professionnel, vous êtes son ami. Ne sous-estimez jamais l'importance d'un tel lien dans une guérison… _s'interrompa-t-il alors qu'on frappait à la porte. _Oui, entrez. Oh, bonjour._

La mère de Tetsu se tenait là. Comme chaque jour, elle venait aux nouvelles. Elle passait des heures auprès de son fils, et allait voir le médecin en arrivant ou en repartant, même s'il n'avait rien à lui dire de plus à l'heure actuelle. C'est d'ailleurs ce que le médecin lui dit aussitôt. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée… Elle et son mari logeaient pour le moment chez leur fils. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Pourtant le père de Tetsu ne pourrait pas indéfiniment rester à Tokyo : son travail ne le permettrait pas. Ses sœurs étaient déjà reparties d'ailleurs, mais elles revenaient voir leur frère chaque week-end. La vie continuait, qu'on le veuille ou non… Mais Hyde savait bien que même si le père de Tetsu devait repartir chez lui, à contrecœur bien sûr, sa mère resterait ici. Il était son seul fils et cette histoire l'avait fait vieillir de 10 ans. Hyde l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois et il la trouvait élégante, mais là… Elle faisait peine à voir. Elle était vraiment marquée.

Lorsque le médecin eut tout expliqué à Hyde, celui-ci prit le bras de la mère du bassiste et l'emmener marcher un peu dans les couloirs, avant qu'elle n'aille voir son fils. Cette famille était discrète, polie. Et quand on avait rencontré ses parents, on comprenait bien pourquoi le bassiste était aussi bien éduqué. Pourquoi aussi, il avait tant peur d'être une gêne. Car en effet, la mère et le fils se ressemblaient sur ce point puisqu'elle regarda le chanteur d'un air à la fois reconnaissant et embarrassé, quand elle prit la parole :

_Takarai-san, je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous faites. De ce que vous comptez faire. Mais cela me gêne que vous vous impliquiez ainsi. Notre famille peut…_

_Tetsu est un ami, _la coupa-t-il, _madame. Je suis venu en mon nom, mais je pense que tous ses amis, Ken le premier, ont à cœur de l'aider. Votre famille n'est pas forcée d'affronter ça toute seule. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…_

_Merci…_

_Par ailleurs, votre mari ne pourra pas rester éternellement à Tokyo, _devina-t-il, sachant qu'elle ne conduisait pas._ Alors il va bien falloir que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous._

_Oh non, je n'oserai pas…_

_Ogawa-san, _insista-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant, _Ken et moi nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous conduire ici, de vous emmener en courses ou où vous voudrez._

_Mon fils a vraiment rencontré de bonnes personnes… _murmura-t-elle, touchée. _Il a de la chance._

_C'est nous qui avons de la chance._

En rentrant chez lui, Hyde appela Ken. Il avait parlé à sa place, mais il ne doutait pas que le guitariste se coupera en quatre pour aider. D'autant qu'il connaissait mieux la mère de Tetsu que lui, elle serait sûrement plus à l'aise en sa compagnie. Evidemment Ken accepta de bon cœur. De toute façon toutes leurs activités avaient cessé quand le bassiste avait été hospitalisé. Quitte à avoir du temps libre, autant l'employer de manière intelligente…

Ainsi la vie s'organisa-t-elle, installant une routine, en quelque sorte. Yukki, Ken et Hyde, ainsi que d'autres amis de Tetsu, se succédaient à son chevet. Si on devait mesurer la valeur d'un homme au nombre d'amis qu'il a, alors Tetsu était certainement très chanceux. Il semblait qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'ait de la visite. De leur côté comme promis, Ken et Hyde s'occupaient au mieux de sa mère, qui ne cessait de les remercier pendant de longues minutes à chaque fois.

Un jour que Hyde était une fois de plus près du bassiste, il décida que le moment était venu de se jeter à l'eau. Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte… Il décida de mettre en pratique tous les conseils du médecin reçus la dernière fois, et il savait que la première fois serait la plus compliquée. Il fallait que Tetsu accepte son aide. Après, les choses pourraient se mettre en place. Et comme le bassiste, ce jour-là, ne lui avait pas encore donné l'impression d'en avoir marre de lui ou d'être particulièrement mal, Hyde décida que c'était le moment où jamais.

_Tet-chan, tu es fatigué ?_

_Non… _

_Le médecin m'a expliqué que pour stimuler tes muscles, _expliqua-t-il, un peu stressé, _il y avait des mouvements simples. Tu veux que je le fasse ? Ca te fera du bien. Et comme tu attaques ta rééducation lundi…_

_Hyde. _

_Quoi ?_

_Les infirmières sont là pour ça._

_Bien sûr, mais il a dit que comme elles ont beaucoup de patients, elles ne peuvent pas te le faire souvent. Alors je peux, moi, quand je viens te voir. Il m'a montré._

_Non…_

_Ca te gêne ?_

_Oui, _avoua le bassiste en regardant ailleurs.

_Je comprends. Mais Tet-chan, c'est pour ton bien. Ta mère voudrait bien le faire, mais j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse du mal, elle est âgée et un peu… fatiguée en ce moment… Et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais bien que je t'aide. C'est pas indécent, je t'assure !_

Cet ultime argument fit sourire le bassiste malgré lui. Hyde le nota d'ailleurs, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait depuis des jours. Tetsu était quelqu'un de très pudique. Il y avait la culture bien sûr, mais il l'était vraiment plus que la plupart des gens. Aussi Hyde avait-il bien compris que l'idée de se faire toucher par un ami ne le remplissait pas de joie. Ca, et le refrain habituel sur la gêne qu'il ne voulait pas être, et que Hyde ne voulut même pas relever puisque ce chapitre était clos, pour lui.

Hyde sentit le bassiste fléchir. Par réelle volonté d'améliorer les choses ou pour lui faire plaisir –ou pour se débarrasser de lui, qui sait-, peu importe dans le fond. Il tourna la tête vers le chanteur, l'air plein de gratitude :

_Hyde, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'apprécie, vraiment. _

_Alors on essaie ? _

… _D'accord._

_Je vais y aller tout doucement, _fit Hyde en remontant ses manches, stressé maintenant comme il avait à cœur de faire les choses bien._ Mais si tu as mal, tu me le dis aussitôt, hein ? _

_Oui._

_Ne sois pas si tendu, relâche tout, laisse-toi faire._

Tetsu était très crispé. Il n'aimait déjà pas vraiment quand les infirmières le tripotaient, même s'il n'avait guère le choix, alors Hyde… Ce dernier, qui n'était pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très doux, déployait au contraire des trésors de douceur à cet instant, comme si au moindre geste brusque, Tetsu allait se briser en mille morceaux. La sueur perlait presque à son front, tant il était concentré alors qu'il s'occupait de sa jambe droite. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le batteur du groupe entra dans la chambre, se demandant dans un premier temps ce qui se passait :

_Oups, je dérange ?_

_Bonjour Yukki. _

_Je peux repasser…_

_Non, tu tombes bien, _fit Hyde._ Parle-lui, comme ça il m'oubliera et il sera moins gêné. Je ne te fais pas mal ? _demanda Hyde au bassiste, alors qu'il lui pliait la jambe.

_Je ne sens plus rien, tu sais…_

Un ange passa. Le silence dura quelques secondes, mais Hyde fut mortifié. Quelle question stupide. Si Tetsu pouvait ressentir de la douleur à cet endroit, ils n'en seraient pas là. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol en poursuivant sa tâche, maudissant son cerveau qui ne réfléchissait pas assez. Yukki vint à son secours en s'approchant du lit pour parler un peu avec Tetsu. Ce dernier oublia effectivement un peu ce qui se passait, l'attention accaparée par la conversation. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit bien bavard, mais c'était toujours cela de pris. Après plusieurs minutes, Yukki constata que les yeux de Tetsu étaient mouillés. Il fit un geste en direction du chanteur :

_Hyde, stoppe un instant, veux-tu ? Tu pleures ? _demanda-t-il à Tetsu, l'air inquiet. _Tu as mal ?_

_Non… Je suis juste fatigué… _murmura Tetsu en fixant le plafond.

_Ok, on te laisse alors. 'faut pas forcer. Repose-toi. _

_Au revoir Tet-chan… _

Il fallut toute la patience de Yukki pour que Hyde soit sûr qu'il n'avait pas été trop brutal, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Et que tut ça n'avait probablement pas grand chose à voir avec lui. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Tetsu n'était pas fatigué. Il n'avait pas mal non plus. Il s'était juste senti pathétique, d'obliger un de ses meilleurs amis à jouer les garde-malades… De son point de vue, il n'était qu'un poids. Il ne comprenait pas que rien n'obligeait Hyde à l'aider, que rien n'obligeait personne à venir le voir. Si ce n'est l'amitié qu'on lui portait. Et quand il avait vu la sueur perler sur le front de Hyde, son visage tendu parce que mine de rien, cela ne devait pas être si facile quand on était novice, il s'était senti mal. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, Tetsu se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir remercié. Il le ferait, la prochaine fois.

En fin de journée, ce fut au tour de Ken de passer. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant la fin des visites, mais il n'était pas prévu qu'il passe au départ. Il ne voulait pas fatiguer Tetsu, car il savait bien qu'il n'était jamais seul bien longtemps. Mais au final l'envie de le voir avait pris le pas, et il était venu. Il était en quelque sorte missionné par le père de Tetsu, qui l'avait appelé dans la journée pour le prier de ne pas laisser son fils sombrer. De tous ses amis, Ken était celui qu'il connaissait le mieux et depuis plus longtemps, et le seul à qui il pouvait demander de secouer un peu Tetsu. Ken n'était pas emballé par l'idée, néanmoins. En temps normal il était effectivement le genre d'hommes à mettre des coups de pied aux fesses plutôt qu'à tendre un mouchoir. Mais ce que vivait Tetsu n'avait rien de normal. Comment pouvait-il lui dire « hé ho, tu as assez pleuré, non ?! »

_Tetsu, tu dois te ressaisir._

_Ken, je suis fatigué… _

_Non tu ne l'es pas, _rétorqua le guitariste, se demandant vraiment pourquoi c'était à lui de faire le sale boulot._ Je sais que c'est ta façon de dire aux gens de partir. Ecoute... Je n'y connais pas grand chose et je ne cherche pas à dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens... Mais je sais que quand on vit un traumatisme aussi violent que le tien, il faut se reprendre sans trop attendre. Sinon c'est comme abandonner..._

_Je sais…_

_Le meilleur moyen de vaincre un traumatisme, c'est de l'affronter, et tout de suite. Plus le temps passe, plus c'est difficile._

_Ou impossible._

_Tetsu, si tu continues à t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme tu le fais, l'impossible deviendra une réalité. Tu finiras ta vie dans ce lit. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux._

Ken ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. En temps normal, s'il lui avait parlé ainsi, Tetsu lui aurait sûrement sauté à la gorge. Il était allé 10 fois trop loin, et sur le coup, Ken se détesta pour ça. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit juste son ami qui le regardait, une infinie tristesse dans le regard... et l'air de dire « tu as raison ». Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Ken savait que d'un côté il avait raison. Si Tetsu persistait dans cet état d'esprit, on courait à la catastrophe. Mais comment lui dire de se ressaisir sans faire preuve de cruauté ? Comment lui dire de se bouger sans passer pour un insensible ? Mais peut-être parce que Tetsu avait conscience de cela, ou peut-être parce que c'était Ken qui le lui disait, il ne s'énerva pas. Et Ken y vit une chance d'enfoncer le clou, puisqu'il l'écoutait.

_Tu dois essayer. Et si ça ne marche pas, alors tu dois trouver... une nouvelle façon de vivre désormais. Mais pas tant que tu n'auras pas tout donné, pour y arriver._

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ça en moi…_

_Tetsu, je pense que le jour où tu as décidé de tout lâcher pour faire de la musique, personne n'aurait pu dire que les choses finiraient ainsi.… _

_Ca n'a rien à voir._

_Si, en un sens. Il s'agit de volonté. Il s'agit de se donner les moyens pour atteindre un but fixé. Et je ne connais personne qui soit meilleur pour ça. Ca ne sera pas facile, et peut-être qu'il y aura des jours où tu te demanderas « à quoi bon ». Mais je sais que tu tiendras bon,_ acheva Ken avec tant de conviction que le regard de Tetsu reprit de la consistance, tandis qu'il le fixait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui a été un peu plus évident à écrire que les autres. Forcément, quand j'ai repris la fic, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit alors j'ai un peu ramé, pour me resituer dans le ton que j'avais en commençant, l'époque aussi (fin des années 90)... Mais du coup ça y est, je suis de nouveau à fond ^^ !**

**Chapitre 5**

_Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Encore un petit effort..._

_Oui..._

_On va faire une petite pause, d'accord ? Voilà... doucement... Parfait. Je reviens dans quelques minutes et nous continuerons._

Tetsu se retrouva dans le fauteuil roulant, et comme à chaque fois qu'on l'y mettait, il y un frisson. L'idée d'y passer sa vie l'angoissait tant que cela pouvait lui couper la respiration, parfois. Mais au moins, il pouvait se déplacer, sortir de sa chambre... Paradoxalement, cela lui donnait plus de liberté, et en même temps cela ressemblait à une prison. Il chassa ces idées peu réjouissantes de son esprit et s'épongea le front grâce à la serviette que lui avait tendu la personne qui s'occupait de sa rééducation. Il transpirait. C'était épuisant. Le moindre effort était épuisant. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait commencé et il se rendait bien compte que cela allait prendre du temps. Enfin, si tant est qu'il y arrive un jour. Mais les médecins se montraient optimistes. Du moins, plus que les jours qui avaient suivi son accident. Seulement, à force de s'entendre dire que cela dépendait beaucoup de lui, Tetsu angoissait... Allait-il y arriver ? Et quand ? Tout cela semblait tellement au-dessus de ses forces...

Un peu loin dans la pièce, Hyde quitta le mur contre lequel il était adossé, et s'avança vers lui les mains dans les poches. L'espace d'une seconde, en le voyant le rejoindre, Tetsu fut pris d'une sorte de jalousie... Hyde marchait. Si nonchalamment, si facilement... Tetsu ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait eu jusque là, d'être en bonne santé. Et de se tenir debout. Pas plus que Hyde n'en avait conscience en ce moment. Et c'était bien normal, du reste. Cela fait partie des choses qui sont « normales ». Comme un aveugle prend conscience de la chance que c'est de voir, lorsqu'il en perd la capacité. Tetsu devait avoir un regard un peu étrange, puisque Hyde s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil et parut inquiet :

_Ca va, Tet-chan ?_

_Oui... _

_Est-ce que tu préfères que je te laisse ? _Demanda-t-il, ayant peur que sa présence ne gêne Tetsu. _Je peux revenir plus tard._

_Non, reste... Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas..._

_Bien sûr que non, _répondit-il en souriant.

_C'est réconfortant d'avoir un visage connu dans les parages... _confia Tetsu, qui au contraire, se sentait encouragé par cette présence.

_Ca pour être connu..._

Cela arrivait rarement depuis quelques temps bien sûr, alors Hyde fut content de le voir sourire en réponse. En effet, dans la salle où Tetsu faisait ses exercices, il n'était pas seul. Il y avait d'autres patients comme lui, et du personnel de l'hôpital. Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs fois que Hyde venait assister à ses séances de rééducation. C'était oublier qu'ils avaient tous deux un visage connu. Et si personne n'osait, compte tenu de son état, ennuyer Tetsu, en revanche les gens avaient eu tôt fait de demander à Hyde un autographe... C'était encore le cas il n'y avait pas 5 minutes, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs échappé au bassiste. D'ordinaire, Hyde se pliait de bonne grâce à ces demandes. Après tout, le succès ne tombait pas du ciel, il existait parce qu'il y avait ces gens qui les appréciait. Mais là... Hyde le faisait quand même, pour ne pas faire d'histoires, mais il est clair qu'il n'avait pas la tête à cela en ce moment. Et pour le coup, sa réaction fit sourire le bassiste :

_Oui, j'ai vu. Avec moi ils n'osent pas. Pourtant tu sais quoi, j'en donnerai volontiers un..._

_Attends un peu. Dès que tu iras mieux, _fit Hyde en souriant à son tour, _les infirmières vont se jeter sur toi._

_Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça._

_Je me doute. Mais néanmoins tu devrais te changer les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu diras si on t'emmenait faire un tour, avec Ken et Yukki ?_

_Hyde..._

_Je veux dire par là une bonne bouffe. Chez l'un de nous, pour être tranquille. Le médecin n'est pas contre, tu sais. Ca te ferait du bien de sortir un peu de cet endroit... _

… _Ok._

_Super, je vais voir avec les copains. Mais pour ça, 'faut le mériter. Sois sympa avec les médecins et donne-toi à fond !_

Le chanteur sortit d'un bon pas, visiblement satisfait. Cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis son arrivée ici, et comme il trouvait que le moral de Tetsu était plutôt bon aujourd'hui, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Cela faisait des semaines que Tetsu était ici, et cela lui ferait sûrement du bien de sortir un peu, se changer les idées... Le médecin n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient, pourvu que Tetsu soit rentré pour 20h, heure de fin des visites. De quoi déjeuner et passer une partie de la journée tous ensemble. Et pour être honnête, Hyde pensait qu'ils en avaient tous autant besoin que Tetsu, à l'heure actuelle.

Cela fut donc décidé dès le lendemain. Hyde, Ken et Yukki étaient allés prendre un café dans la matinée pour en parler, mais chacun était convaincu que cela ne pourrait que faire du bien à leur ami. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, ils avaient un peu peur qu'il ne change d'avis aussi, donc autant joindre le geste à la parole tant que le bassiste était dans de bonnes dispositions.

_On fait ça chez Ken ? _Proposa Hyde. _Chez moi c'est exclu, déjà._

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_L'ascenseur est en panne dans mon immeuble. Alors je vois mal comment il pourrait arriver jusqu'à chez moi..._

_J'y pensais pas. Ok, pour mon appartement. Par contre soit on commande, soit tu cuisines, parce que la matinée est déjà bien avancée, et surtout, si je dois faire un truc comestible..._

_On commandera, _intervint Yukki en riant à l'idée de Ken aux fourneaux, _pas la peine de s'embêter, ça ne ferait que le gêner. Tu as eu sa mère ?_

_Oui, mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait nous laisser entre nous. La prochaine fois, elle se joindra à nous._

_Elle va bien ?_

_Elle est courageuse. Elle ne laisse rien paraître, mais je sais qu'elle souffre... Elle encaisse mieux que son mari, je suis sûr._

_Au moins on sait de qui Tetsu tient, pour ça, _fit remarquer Hyde sur un ton léger. _Yukki, tu viendras avec moi le chercher ?_

_Pas de problème. _

_Parfait. Les gars, _commença Ken sur un ton qui laissait penser que le sujet suivant allait être moins amusant, _je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec ça, mais j'ai eu le manager hier. J'ai pris sur moi d'annuler toutes nos prochaines apparitions._

_Tu as bien fait, j'ai pas la tête à ça, _acquiesça le chanteur.

_Il ne veut rien communiquer officiellement, pour le moment. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant._

_C'est son problème. Moi, _poursuivit Hyde, _tant qu'on me demande pas d'aller sourire devant les caméras... Je m'en sens pas capable en ce moment._

_Tetsu n'aimerait pas que le groupe en pâtisse... _tenta le batteur, qui pourtant n'était pas plus motivé que les autres.

_En même temps, sans notre bassiste et accessoirement leader, je vois pas bien comment on pourrait faire quoi que ce soit... Et même si on pouvait, moi je ne ferai rien sans Tet-chan, _fit Hyde si sèchement que Yukki s'excusa presque.

_Là-dessus on est bien d'accord, t'énerve pas. _

_Bon, je vais quand même aller acheter des boissons... _songea Ken en avisant l'heure._ Et je vous dis à tout à l'heure._

Yukki recommanda deux autres cafés. Il était encore un peu tôt pour aller chercher Tetsu, ils avaient le temps. D'un côté il était content que le bassiste ait accepté de sortir un peu, et de l'autre il appréhendait. C'était un peu bête, mais Yukki avait peur de le froisser, ou de ne pas savoir comment réagir... Il connaissait Tetsu depuis plusieurs années, cela remontait même à avant son arrivée au sein du groupe, qui elle était plus récente. Et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Pour autant, Yukki ne se considérait pas exactement comme le genre de personne que l'on vient voir pour être épaulé ou lorsque l'on a besoin d'aide. Et il avait peur ainsi, de ne pas savoir comment être présent pour son ami. En réalité, Yukki faisait exactement tout comme il le fallait, et son calme et sa sagesse étaient d'un grand réconfort pour tout le monde. C'est bien pour cela, en plus de son côté très cool, qu'il s'était rapidement intégré au sein du groupe, et si bien entendu avec tous ses membres. En tout cas, le batteur était quelqu'un qui aimait dire les choses au moment où il les pensait. Il n'aimait pas les non-dits, les malaises, les questions qui torturent l'esprit... C'est sans doute pour cela que de façon très naturelle, il voulut parler à Hyde.

_Bien, maintenant qu'on est seuls, y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler Hyde._

_Tu as l'air bien sérieux... _

_Enfin c'est plutôt une question... Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien._

_Moi ? _S'étonna-t-il. _Ben oui, je vais bien. Compte tenu de ce qui se passe._

_Bien sûr... Et tu vas encore me dire de me mêler de mes affaires mais, je ne trouve pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, toi qui t'occupe de Tetsu comme ça._

_Tu peux développer ?_

_Je m'en fais pour lui, _expliqua posément Yukki, _tu t'en doutes. Mais je commence à m'en faire pour toi aussi. Un blessé dans le groupe suffit largement. Pas besoin qu'il y en ait deux._

_Deux ?... Moi ? Pourquoi je serai blessé ? _Demanda Hyde, un peu perdu.

_Parce que tu l'aides... Et je sais bien pourquoi tu l'aides._

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Oh je t'en prie... _soupira Yukki, qui détestait tourner autour du pot. _Toujours la même chose... Tetsu et toi... Toi et Tetsu... Je te jure, c'est un vrai drama, quand on y pense._

_Je suis effectivement tenté de te dire de te mêler de tes affaires, _commença froidement Hyde, _mais je vais quand même répondre à ça. D'autant que tu sais ce qu'il en est, il me semble. Je me suis déclaré, je me suis fait jeter, fin de l'histoire. Ca va faire 5 ans. Je suis passé à autre chose, depuis le temps. Et heureusement._

_D'accord. _

A dire vrai, Yukki s'attendait à ce que cela se passe plus mal. Hyde était de ces personnes qui, dès qu'elles se sentent gênées ou prises au dépourvu, se braquent immédiatement. Mais pour le coup et bien qu'il ait l'air assez fermé, il n'était pas agressif. Et puis au moins Yukki avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il était soulagé. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint le groupe, il était arrivé au moment où ils sortaient d'une période assez noire. Et ce fut Ken qui avait jugé bon de le mettre au courant. Il lui avait expliqué, comme Hyde venait de le résumer assez sommairement, que quelques années plus tôt, il avait tenté sa chance avec leur leader, et ce dernier lui avait, aussi gentiment que cela lui était possible, expliqué qu'il était flatté mais qu'il valait mieux que cela reste professionnel. Les choses avaient été assez tendues pendant un temps, d'autant qu'ils étaient alors en pleine tournée -Hyde étant plutôt mauvais pour choisir son moment...-.

Et puis avec le temps, tout passe. Les choses étaient redevenues normales, Hyde était semble-t-il, passé à autre chose, et l'amitié entre le bassiste et le chanteur s'en trouvait même renforcée, au final. Juste une fois, Hyde, l'alcool aidant, s'était un peu confié à Yukki sur ce sujet. Et le batteur avait compris entre les lignes que Hyde était sérieux. Qu'il avait accepté ce refus, n'ayant guère le choix de toute façon, mais qu'il en avait souffert. Comme souffrirait toute personne qui non seulement, ne voit pas ses sentiments être réciproques, mais qui en plus doit travailler avec la personne concernée... Et puis, ainsi qu'il venait de le dire, il avait tourné la page. Mais parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, et parce que Yukki savait très bien que Hyde pouvait être un bon comédien quand il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix, il avait peur, que l'accident de Tetsu ait réveillé de vieux sentiments chez le chanteur. Après tout, il était dans un tel état, cette fameuse nuit... Et à l'aider ainsi, à venir le voir si souvent, s'impliquer... Yukki ne voulait pas que Hyde souffre à nouveau.

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments que je devrai le laisser tomber aujourd'hui._

_Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste peur qu'avec ce qui se passe... _

_Quoi ? _Grogna Hyde en reposant un peu brusquement sa tasse de café sur la table. _Je ne suis pas une midinette. Je veux être là pour lui parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et que je tiens à lui, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Je n'attends rien, je n'espère rien. D'une part car ce serait vraiment déplacé vue la situation, et d'autre part parce que cela fait des années que je ne pense plus à lui comme ça. Je ne nie pas ce que je ressentais, mais c'est du passé. _

_Bon. Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai._

_Rassuré ?_

_Rassuré._

_Cela dit, merci de t'inquiéter. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas nécessaire._

Message reçu. De toute façon, Yukki n'avait aucunement la prétention de penser qu'il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et cela ne le concernait pas. Il sentait juste qu'il devait le dire. Et maintenant que c'était fait, il était effectivement rassuré. Ils purent donc reprendre une conversation normale, qui pour le coup n'incluait pas leur leader, chose qui était plutôt rare ces derniers temps... Et pour le déjeuner, comme convenu, ils conduisirent Tetsu chez Ken. Loin d'avoir changé d'avis, le bassiste semblait particulièrement content de sortir. Il les avait tous vu souvent ces derniers temps, mais mes voir tous ensemble, hors de l'hôpital, ce n'était pas la même chose.Ken les accueillit et poussa aussitôt le fauteuil de Tetsu jusqu'à la table, le mettant au bout, ce qui serait plus pratique.

_Et voilà, en bout de table, comme un chef !_

_Les gars... _murmura le leader en souriant. _Si j'oublie de vous le dire : merci. C'est super._

_On devrait faire ça plus souvent de toute façon, _fit Yukki.

_Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas fait la cuisine ? _Demanda Tetsu à l'adresse de Ken.

_Hé ! Serait-ce de l'humour ? Là je te retrouve !_

_T'inquiète, on va se faire livrer, _rassura Hyde en riant._ Mais auparavant, bières, tout le monde. Euh, tu peux toi ?_

_Juste une. J'ai encore des maux de tête terribles... _expliqua le bassiste.

La boisson n'était pas forte, mais Tetsu ne se sentait pas exactement en pleine forme, aussi de l'eau ou du jus de fruits lui conviendrait-il bien... Ce n'était pas comme s'il buvait beaucoup d'alcool en temps normal, de toute façon... Le déjeuner aurait presque put se prolonger avec un goûter, tant ils s'éternisa... De toute façon ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils ne devaient ramener Tetsu que le soir, et à part traîner ici, il n'y avait pas grand chose de possible à faire...

Ken observait du coin de l'oeil son ami se détendre, sourire, et même rire. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant, de le voir ainsi. C'était comme si cela apportait de la certitude à Ken, comme un signe que les choses s'amélioreraient... Bien sûr Tetsu avait les traits tirés, l'air fatigué et de toute façon, le chemin était long... Mais son attitude joviale faisait plaisir à voir. Pourtant, à un moment donné, le sourire de Tetsu disparut quelque peu. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait. Alors que Hyde et Yukki discutaient de leur côté de façon plutôt bruyante, Ken s'apprêtait à demander à son ami ce qui n'allait pas, quand celui-ci le devança :

_Euh Ken-chan... _

_T'as un problème ?_

_'faut que j'aille aux toilettes..._ fit Tetsu d'un air si embarrassé que le guitariste comprit tout de suite.

À dire vrai, ils avaient bien eu en tête le coup de l'ascenseur. Le fait de prévoir une chaise de moins autour de la table aussi. Mais les toilettes, ça... Non, franchement, Ken n'y aurait jamais songé. Mais évidemment ils n'étaient pas adapté. Ca allait être compliqué avec le fauteuil. Et quant à s'en passer, c'était exclu, il n'y avait pas de rampes auxquelles se tenir. Ken n'en avait pas l'utilité.

_Mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça, c'est vrai. Je vais t'aider. Ca ne te pose pas de problème ? De toute façon tu n'as pas trop le choix._

_Je peux attendre de rentrer..._

_C'est toi qui vois, _fit Ken sur le ton le plus diplomate qu'il put, _mais tu sais, si c'est par crainte de m'embêter, 'faut pas. On a fait tellement de trucs toi et moi depuis qu'on est gamins ! Ça nous fera un souvenir de plus ! _Fit-il de façon si comique que la gêne de Tetsu disparue et qu'il se mit à rire.

_Merci pour l'image..._

_Allez, faut pas t'en faire, on y va, _fit Ken en se levant pour l'emmener jusqu'aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent où ils allaient, Hyde et Yukki se firent la même réflexion que leur guitariste : ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce détail. Y en avait-il d'autres, comme cela ? Sûrement, mais quand on n'est pas habitué, on n'y pense pas tout de suite... Hyde pouvait imaginer combien cela devait être gênant pour Tetsu, de demander de l'aide sans cesse, lui qui détestait cela, et ce même pour des choses aussi banales... A sa place, il n'aimerait pas non plus, être aussi dépendant des autres.

_Il a bonne mine, _constata Yukki, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

_Je trouve aussi. Et je ne pense pas qu'il se force. _

_Non, ça lui fait vraiment du bien._

_C'est important, le moral. Ca ne peut qu'être une bonne chose._

_Si c'était moi... _fit Yukki avec sérieux. _Je ne serai même pas capable d'être comme il est en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment il fait..._

_C'est Tet-chan. Il garde tout pour lui. _

_Pas sûr que ce soit très bon._

_Pas sûr non plus, _acquiesça Hyde._ Mais on ne peut pas le forcer à nous parler. On ne peut qu'être là pour lui et lui changer les idées. Et être présent s'il décide de craquer devant nous. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les prochaines semaines vont être un peu compliquées pour moi, dans la mesure où je prépare un concours, donc il me faut réviser. Cela dit je m'étais fixée comme objectif de faire un chapitre par semaine au moins, et je ferai de mon mieux pour respecter cela :) !**

**Chapitre 6**

L'hôpital était devenu la seconde maison de Hyde. En vérité, il y passait même plus de temps que chez lui, pour un peu. Parfois il se demandait si c'était bien, si sa présence ne mettait pas la pression à Tetsu, ou si cela le mettait mal à l'aise, tout simplement. Mais le médecin lui avait assuré qu'au contraire, il semblait être d'un réel soutien, même si Tetsu ne le manifestait pas toujours. Il avait la chance d'être entouré par sa famille, ses amis... Et un peu tristement, le médecin lui avait fait comprendre que c'était loin d'être le cas de tous les patients.

Ce jour là donc, Hyde était une fois de plus auprès de Tetsu, en train de lui donner les dernières nouvelles du monde extérieur. Et d'un coup, presque sans prévenir, Tetsu s'était mis à se tordre de douleur dans son lit, en proie à de violents maux de tête. Dans ces cas-là, le bassiste n'était même plus capable de sortir un mot correct. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal à en hurler, ce que d'ailleurs, il finissait toujours par faire. Depuis l'accident, cela arrivait parfois. Mais Hyde avait l'impression que ça ne s'estompait pas. Pour tout dire il le tenait de la mère de Tetsu, car lui ne s'était jamais trouvé là quand ça s'était produit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un peu paniqué, il avait essayé de le calmer, mais il voyait bien que cela dépassait ses compétences. Aussi avait-il couru dans le couloir pour trouver quelqu'un. Essoufflé, il revient dans la chambre, où l'état de Tetsu était toujours le même.

_Tet-chan, j'ai prévenu l'infirmière. Le médecin va arriver, il va te donner quelque chose..._

_Hm..._

_Tet-chan..._

Il fut quelque peu poussé sur le côté par le médecin qui arriva et administra quelque chose au bassiste, après l'avoir vaguement examiné. Probablement un calmant quelconque. Lui qui n'aimait pas les médicaments et se soignait avec des remèdes de grand-mère quand il tombait malade, il en avait pris pour toute une vie depuis qu'il était ici ! Au bout d'un moment, ce qu'on lui avait donné sembla fonctionner puisque le bassiste se détendit. Hyde souffla, soulagé de le voir plus calme, mais pas réellement rassuré pour autant...

_Docteur, c'est pas normal, ça. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il souffrait le martyr !_

_Nous allons faire quelques examens par précaution. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter._

_Il hurle comme si on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans le crâne et vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? _S'étonna le chanteur.

_Ce sont des séquelles de la commotion. Et toute cette tension, cette pression qu'il se met actuellement... Mais les scanners n'ont rien révélé d'alarmant._

_Alors ça va passer ? Tet-chan ? Ca va mieux ? _Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Mais Tetsu avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Comme à chaque fois, ces crises le fatiguaient énormément. Le calmant aidant, il semblait complètement vidé. Ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois, comme s'il cherchait à lutter... Alors Hyde n'insista pas. Il valait mieux qu'il se repose. Tetsu fournissait énormément d'efforts ces temps-ci, pour sa rééducation. Le principal exercice, était celui qui consistait à se placer en appui entre deux barres parallèles, et à avancer ainsi. Mais pour le moment, Tetsu avançait à la force des bras, ses pieds touchant le sol, mais ne servant pas d'appui. Il ne sentait rien. Du bout des orteils jusqu'en haut des jambes, rien de rien. Alors même quand l'infirmière le complimentait, il n'en était pas heureux. S'il arrivait au bout des barres, c'était avec ses bras uniquement. Rien d'autre. Cela le frustrait beaucoup, mais il continuait d'essayer, attendant, un peu comme dans les films, le jour où il ressentirait quelque chose lorsque ses pieds toucheraient le sol.

Il ne fallait pas désespérer. Hyde se le disait constamment, mais le voir ainsi n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Parfois, même si le chanteur avait honte de se l'avouer, la seule pensée de venir dans ce lieu et de voir Tetsu s'efforcer pour rien, lui aurait presque donné envie de ne pas venir. Il se sentait si impuissant, si inutile... Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait cela, il se réprimandait, se disant que ce n'était pas lui qui était à plaindre, mais Tetsu. Et qu'il devait faire bonne figure, coûte que coûte. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il tomba à l'entrée de l'hôpital, sur la mère de Tetsu. Il s'inclina poliment :

_Oh, bonjour..._

_Vous avez l'air très fatigué, _nota-t-elle aussitôt.

_Ce n'est rien. Tetsu dort je crois, je suis désolé._

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais rester ici et attendre qu'il se réveille._

_Je vais attendre avec vous._

_Vous êtes gentil._

_C'est normal. Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à boire ? _Proposa-t-il, la présence de sa mère le forçant à montrer un visage plus souriant.

_Non, merci. Mais nous pourrions aller prendre l'air. Si vous voulez bien ?_

_Bien sûr._

En vérité, il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Avoir vu Tetsu dans un tel état l'avait angoissé et comme toujours chez lui, la fatigue succédait à l'angoisse, une fois celle-ci passée. Mais cette femme était seule à Tokyo, son mari étant rentré chez eux pour travailler et ne venant que les week-end. Elle avait assez de dignité pour ne pas se plaindre mais Hyde n'osait l'imaginer seule, le soir, dans l'appartement du bassiste... Elle devait se sentir impuissante elle-aussi. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de faire bonne figure et de lui tenir un peu compagnie.

_Je vous serai toujours reconnaissante. Quelle que soit la façon dont tout ceci finira, je n'oublierai jamais votre dévouement. À vous tous, _assura-t-elle, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

_Madame, Tetsu est notre ami. La vie que nous menons, nous lui en devons une bonne partie. Et même sans ça, aucun de nous ne se force._

_Je le sais... _répondit-elle en souriant franchement. _Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il y ait des gens comme vous près de lui._

_Il n'est pas seul. Il ne le sera jamais. Et vous non plus._

Ken allait souvent la voir. Il la connaissait bien, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et le traitait comme une femme traiterait un enfant qu'elle a vu grandir en même temps que le sien. Hyde le savait et s'en réjouissait. Lui, il se concentrait sur Tetsu, comme il la connaissait bien moins. Et il sentait que sa place était ici. Peu importe qu'il fasse ou non une différence, il ne se voyait pas ailleurs. Même si on lui disait qu'il devait sortir un peu, reprendre le cours de sa vie... C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté depuis la nuit de l'accident.

Quelques jours plus tard, le chanteur était de nouveau présent lors d'une séance durant laquelle le bassiste se donnait autant que possible. Et toujours avec le même résultat. Sa kiné venait pour la dixième fois de se faire recevoir en lui disant que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, aussi n'insista-t-elle pas davantage. Tout juste obtint-elle qu'il fasse une pause, au moins. De nouveau dans son fauteuil roulant, Tetsu semblait épuisé, irrité. Hyde en profita pour lui apporter une bouteille d'eau, et tenter de le faire arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Sans plus de succès que la kiné.

_Tet-chan, tu te débrouilles bien. Bois un peu, tu as l'air exténué, _fit-il en lui massant les jambes.

_Tu peux arrêter tu sais._

_C'est pour stimuler tout ça... Je sais ce que je fais, le médecin m'a montré._

_J'y retourne, _fit Tetsu d'un air décidé.

_Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air crevé, et tu en as déjà fait pas mal... Personne ne t'en voudra si..._

_Juste encore un peu..._

_Bon..._

Alors il poussa le fauteuil jusqu'aux barres et l'aida à prendre appui. Et puis il se mit sur le côté, avançant au même rythme que lui. Lui qui avançait sur ses deux jambes, comme si ce n'était pas difficile. Car ça ne l'était pas, bien sûr, il le faisait sans y penser. Tetsu fut distrait en regardant son ami évoluer à côté de lui. Comme... jaloux. Ce qui était idiot et inutile, car s'il devait en vouloir à tous ceux qui marchent, il n'en avait pas fini... Mais ce sentiment le bloqua, sur le coup. Voyant qu'il n'avançait plus, le chanteur tenta une nouvelle fois de le faire arrêter :

_Ah Tet-chan, ça ne sert à rien. Fatigué, on ne produit rien de bien, tu sais._

_Je vais y arriver._

_À la force des bras. Mais ce n'est pas l'objectif, tu le sais._

_Encore un effort... _s'entêta-t-il.

_Tet-chan, ça ne va pas... _commença Hyde en posant sa main sur le bras du bassiste, pour insister.

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! _

_Tet-chan !_

_Aïe !_

Ce geste avait déconcentré Tetsu qui de toute façon, était en colère depuis qu'il avait repris l'exercice. Contre qui ou quoi, il n'aurait su le définir, mais il ressentait une telle colère qu'il avait voulu dégager son bras sur le champ. Et ce faisant, il était tombé. Pas de bien haut, il ne s'était pas blessé, mais pourtant il avait mal. Tout à coup, il avait très mal. Il se sentait misérable, et quand Hyde s'accroupit, ayant réagi trop tard pour le rattraper, la lueur inquiète et désolée qu'il avait dans les yeux fit exploser les derniers remparts du bassiste, qui se sentit comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

_Tet-chan, est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?_

_Laisse-moi. Va-t-en !_

_Mais..._

_Va-t-'en ! _Cria-t-il, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

_Non._

_Hyde, je suis sérieux !_

_Moi aussi. Je savais que des moments comme celui-ci viendraient, _exposa Hyde avec une assurance qu'en réalité il n'avait pas._ Alors vas-y, défoule-toi, tu en as besoin. Crie, pleure, insulte-moi si ça te fait du bien, mais je ne bougerai pas d'un millimètre._

_Tu n'es pas mon psy, et tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu penses peut-être être utile mais c'est le contraire ! Ca me stresse, que tu me regardes ! Ca me met la pression ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Laisse-moi !_

_J'ai dit non. Mais continue. Quoi d'autre ?_

En réalité, Hyde bluffait complètement. En partie, du moins. Des moments comme celui-là, voire pires, le médecin l'avait averti dès le début. Cela arriverait et ce ne serait pas agréable. Il faudrait le gérer. Plus que le rejet, plus que la façon dont lui parlait Tetsu d'un coup, ce qui peinait Hyde, c'était cette colère, cette rage qu'il percevait en lui. Lui qui était si doux en temps normal. Hyde n'était pas psy, mais pour lui, ce genre de sentiments devait sortir. Tetsu ne pourrait pas avancer, de quelque manière que ce soit, tant que cela resterait en lui. Le moment était venu, et il fallait que ça sorte, tant pis si le chanteur devait s'en prendre plein la figure au passage. Il n'avait jamais vu Tetsu avec un tel regard, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela, même au plus fort de leurs rares engueulades. Cela lui faisait bien un peu mal, mais tant pis. Il encaisserait, au besoin il irait chercher une oreille réconfortante plus tard. Mais ne attendant, ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, il ne bougerait pas.

_Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches en faisant ça ? Ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça ? Tu ne comprends pas que je me sens honteux ! Rien que le fait que tu me regardes... _

_Je te regarde parce que je ne veux pas louper le moment où tu y arriveras, _expliqua Hyde doucement, ne trouvant que ça à dire._ Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. _

_Tais-toi ! _Hurla Tetsu si fort, que Hyde, accroupit, failler tomber en arrière sous la surprise. _Je ne veux plus te voir ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles !_

_Tet-chan..._

_Ne me touche pas ! Me touche pas, je te dis ! _Se défendit-il alors que le chanteur tentait de le prendre dans ses bras.

_Tout va bien se passer._

_Non..._

_Tout ira bien. Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi. Mais si tu ne devais pas y arriver, alors cela ne changerait rien. Pour ceux qui tiennent à toi, ça ne changerait rien, tu serais toujours le même._

_Arrête de dire ça..._

_Tet-chan, _fit-il doucement, alors qu'il avait réussi à l'entourer de ses bras, _je n'ai aucun moyen de te le prouver. Mais ni moi, ni personne ne te laissera tomber. Si tu as cru que je te mettais la pression alors je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Ken, Yukki, ta famille... On sera tous toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu veux me détester, vas-y. Mais je ne te laissera pas tomber pour autant._

_Pardon..._

Hyde sentit que les deux mains du bassiste s'agrippaient à sa chemise, dans son dos. La tête enfouie dans son épaule, Tetsu pleurait. Comme jamais Hyde ne l'avait vu pleurer, il ne sut quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Tetsu ainsi, et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu qui que ce soit pleurer autant. C'était comme si depuis des jours, des semaines, Tetsu se retenait, et que d'un coup, il lâchait tout. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter. Il se sentait encore plus faible et pathétique, ainsi, mais il ne parvenait pas à lâcher le chanteur, ni à cesser de pleurer. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement. Tout juste savait-il qu'il avait été odieux à l'instant, à crier sur quelqu'un qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Et qu'il s'en voulait à mort pour cela.

_T'as pas à t'excuser._

_Je suis désolé..._

_Moi aussi Tet-chan, je suis désolé._

_J'ai l'impression de mourir... Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?_

_Je... je ne sais pas..._

Que répondre à cela ? Que c'est injuste ? Qu'il ne le mérite pas. Bien sûr, qu'il ne méritait pas cela. Mais cela ne changerait rien. Hyde eut toutes les peines du monde à le calmer. Il dût ensuite le remettre dans son fauteuil et le ramener à sa chambre, où deux infirmières l'aidèrent à remettre le bassiste dans son lit, celui-ci se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Tetsu se sentait encore fatigué. Il l'était tout le temps, fatigué, il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Les efforts de la journée et ce qui venait de se passer avaient eu raison de sa ténacité et il sentait que, ainsi couché, il finirait encore par s'endormir et que quand il se réveillerait, Hyde ne serait plus là. Alors il devait lui parler maintenant, c'était important :

_Je ne le pensais pas, tu sais._

_Oui, je sais, _acquiesça le chanteur._ Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes._

_Non, c'est important. Hyde, je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit. Je te suis reconnaissant d'être aussi présent. Ca me motive. _

_Tu es sûr ? _Demande-t-il craintivement.

_Oui, c'est encourageant. Et je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais. J'étais fatigué, énervé, et je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu dois me croire._

_Je le sais. Je me suis préparé à ça._

_Ça ne me donne pas le droit d'en abuser. Alors ne sois pas si gentil, si ça doit se reproduire, d'accord ? Remets-moi à ma place._

_Promis, _fit le chanteur en souriant, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant le Tetsu à cheval sur les principes, qu'il connaissait bien._ Maintenant je te laisse, tu dois te reposer. Cela fait aussi partie de ta rééducation._

_Hyde... merci._

_Tu l'as déjà dit._

_Et pardon._

_Ca aussi, tu l'as déjà dit._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Nous voici au 7ème chapitre. Et je me rends bien compte qu'il en se passe pas énormément de choses dans cette fic, mais enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était différent de mes autres écrits, sur ce coup là ^^'...**

**Chapitre 7**

Ken était venu tôt le lendemain matin, comme il avait à faire en-dehors de la ville, dans la journée. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une minute pour se rendre compte que Tetsu n'était pas dans son assiette -compte tenu du fait que de toute façon ces temps-ci, il ne tenait pas une forme du tonnerre, bien sûr-. Et moins de deux autres minutes pour se faire expliquer de quoi il était question. On avait beau dire, personne n'était meilleur que Ken pour faire déballer au bassiste ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les années et la complicité aidant, le guitariste savait pas mal de choses sur lui, dont une partie qu'il était probablement seul à savoir... Il apprit donc ce jour-là, ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment Tetsu s'était énervé d'un coup, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comment il s'en était pris à Hyde, comment il s'était excusé et le chanteur lui avait assuré que tout allait bien... Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir. Même dans une situation aussi difficile, Tetsu restait le même. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir mal agi.

_Je t'assure qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, _assura Ken une fois qu'il eut fini de parler. _ On peut tous comprendre que tu sois à cran... Sans blague, ce que tu subis est tellement..._

_La question n'est pas là. J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, Ken-chan... Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre ici, d'ailleurs... Quelle que soit la situation, je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler comme ça. Que ce soit dur ne rend pas ça plus acceptable._

_Toujours tes grands principes, _soupira Ken en levant les yeux au ciel_. Mais Tetsu, je ne te dis pas que tu as bien agi, bien entendu... Mais il est normal que tu pètes un câble. Le contraire serait étonnant. C'est tout ce que je dis._

_Je me sens si... impuissant... _avoua Tetsu, comme s'il était coupable -mais de quoi ?-._ Et je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à lui, alors qu'il ne cherche qu'à m'aider. Mais... Je n'y arrivais pas et... en le voyant marcher près de moi, tout à coup... je l'ai envié. Il marchait sans s'en rendre compte, sans efforts... Ce qui est normal bien sûr, mais pendant un instant, cette vision m'a été insupportable._

_Je ne peux pas comprendre ce sentiment, je ne suis pas à ta place. Mais tu devrais en parler. Même si tu apprécies son aide, il serait normal que tu veuilles un peu être seul ou..._

_Non. Ne lui dis surtout pas mais... sa présence me fait du bien._

_Ok, mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire, _demanda Ken, ne voyant pas là de quoi faire des cachotteries, _je ne vois pas ce que ça a de..._

_Parce que sinon, il ne quittera plus l'hôpital. Je le connais, il va redoubler d'efforts. Et je tiens à ce qu'il continue sa vie, _explique Tetsu avec détermination. _Comme vous tous, d'ailleurs._

_Ça, je comprends. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas qu'il se force... C'est qu'il veut être avec toi. Après tout, tu connais Hyde. Il a plein de potes, mais peu d'amis. Tu fais partie des rares pour qui il prendrait une balle, si la situation se présentait. Tu auras beau faire, il continuera à venir ici aussi souvent, tant que toi tu y seras._

_Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Votre vie à tous ne peut pas être rythmée comme ça. Je dois guérir._

_Tetsu, _fit Ken, l'air inquiet, _ce n'est pas en te mettant la pression que tu... Ah, laisse tomber, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de toute façon. Et puis penses-y un peu : si Yukki, Hyde ou moi on était à ta place, tu ferais la même chose, ne le nie pas. Je crois qu'il est inutile de parler de ça plus longtemps : nous ne changerons pas d'avis._

_Moi non plus. Je vais travailler plus dur._

Ken secoua la tête, l'air de dire que son ami était désespérant et entêté... Mais dans le fond, il était content de l'entendre parler ainsi, peu importe ce qui en était le cause. Tetsu était combatif, résolu... Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas vu une telle détermination dans le regard. Il était plus souvent éteint, depuis quelque temps... Alors Ken fut ravi de le voir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Tetsu en fasse trop, ni qu'il n'ait trop d'espoir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de l'entendre parler ainsi.

Si Ken ne voulait pas que Tetsu y croit trop, c'était parce que, tout comme Yukki d'ailleurs, il savait qu'il y avait une chance -si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça- pour que Tetsu ne remarche jamais. Et si le bassiste y croyait, et qu'il n'y arrivait pas au final, Ken savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas... Ce genre de nouvelles abattrait n'importe qui, n'empêche qu'on le gère sûrement mieux si l'on s'y prépare un minimum... Et là-dessus, Ken et Yukki n'étaient pas toujours d'accord avec Hyde ou la mère de Tetsu, qui eux y croyaient, et en plus le disaient à Tetsu. Pour l'encourager bien sûr, pas en pensant à mal... Mais Ken, plus pragmatique que les autres, trouvait qu'entretenir l'espoir ainsi, même en pensant bien faire, c'était une chose risquée... En vérité, il avait peur en permanence. Peur que Tetsu craque, qu'il ne remarche plus, qu'il se laisse couler... Peur pour lui, qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, presque un frère... Peur pour leur avenir, qui ne se concevait pas vraiment sans Tetsu, lui qui avait mis tant d'efforts dans sa musique... Ken était effrayé comme un gamin de 10 ans. Et il ne devait pas le montrer, pour ne pas en rajouter à la situation. C'était pour cela, notamment, que depuis quelque temps quand il passait voir Tetsu, il venait tôt le matin. Pour ne pas croiser les autres...

Il n'avait échappé à personne du reste, que Ken se faisait rare. Sauf pour Tetsu, pour lequel il était évidemment très présent. Mais personne n'osait faire la remarque au guitariste. Chacun avait sa façon de gérer les choses, et si Ken préférait prendre un peu de recul, cela le regardait... Il n'y avait que Yukki, que cela gênait. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Ken soit le genre d'homme à se replier sur lui-même, peu importe combien la situation était difficile... Aussi le batteur se promit-il de passer le voir sans tarder, afin de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien trotter dans la tête de leur guitariste...

Pour l'heure, quelques jours plus tard, c'est un Hyde bien agité qui déboulé à l'hôpital, là où Tetsu faisait ses exercices. Exercices qu'il venait de finir pour la matinée d'ailleurs. Il venait de regagner son fauteuil et était près à partir, lorsque Hyde arriva vers lui d'un bon pas, encore un peu essoufflé :

_Désolé, je suis arrivé trop tard..._

_Mais ce n'est pas grave, _assura Tetsu, _inutile de te mettre dans cet état..._

_Je sais Tet-chan, mais je t'ai dit que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de moi si facilement, alors pour quoi je passe ? Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et j'ai été pris dans les bouchons, c'est trop bête... Oh, bonjour madame, _fit-il, apercevant que la mère de Tetsu était présente et les regardait d'ailleurs en souriant.

_Bonjour. Tetsuya, dis-lui vite la bonne nouvelle._

_Maman, je ne vois pas ce que ça change..._

_De quoi s'agit-il ? _Demanda Hyde, intéressé par une bonne nouvelle, ces temps-ci.

_Tetsuya va quitter l'hôpital pour un établissement de rééducation ! En réalité, il touche l'hôpital, mais ce ne sont plus les mêmes soins..._

_Ah, ça y est ? _S'enthousiasma Hyde, à qui l'on avait parlé de ce jour et qui l'attendait impatiemment. _Quand le transfert a-t-il lieu ?_

_Demain. On ne sait pas encore quand. Je ne conduis pas, alors si..._

_Bien sûr madame, _la coupa Hyde._ L'un de nous s'en occupera. C'est une bonne nouvelle, vous aviez raison !_

_Ah oui ? _Demanda Tetsu, visiblement pas convaincu, lui.

_Ben oui, ça fait moins hôpital... Ce sont des spécialistes et ils pourront mieux s'occuper de toi. Et c'est aussi le signe que par ailleurs, ton état de santé est bon, si on t'envoie là-bas._

_Ou le signe qu'il faut libérer la place..._

_Ce que tu es pessimiste, c'est dingue..._

_Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je t'avais dit, _intervint sa mère.

_Je suppose que je ne peux pas gagner contre vous deux..._

Tetsu ne put réprimer un sourire cependant, en voyant l'alliance terrible, quoi qu'étonnante dans le fond, que faisaient sa mère et Hyde. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde à l'évidence. Ils pensaient réellement que c'était une bonne chose. Tetsu ne pouvait pas nier qu'il devait y avoir du vrai, dans ce que Hyde avait dit : si l'on le déplaçait ainsi, c'était bien que son état de santé, hormis ses jambes, devait être bon. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de soins intensifs, mais « simplement » de rééducation. C'était donc bien, un bon signe. C'était juste que Tetsu ne voyait pas cela, mais plutôt tout le chemin qu'il lui restait encore à parcourir... Il avait toujours été ainsi : à regarder devant sans se féliciter de ce qu'il accomplissait à l'instant présent. Et dans cette épreuve qu'il affrontait, il agissait encore de même, consciemment ou non...

Et puis il l'avait dit à Ken quelques jours plus tôt : il redoublerait d'efforts. Pour lui bien sûr, et pour eux. Pour ne plus les inquiéter. Il y pensa fortement toute la journée. Surtout que Hyde resta présent la quasi-totalité de celle-ci. Il s'absenta pour reconduire sa mère chez le bassiste, mais il revint après, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Comme s'il voulait s'excuser d'être arrivé après coup, le matin... Tetsu s'assoupit dans l'après-midi, étant encore vite fatigué, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, reposé, il constata qu'à sa droite, Hyde s'était endormi sur sa chaise, la tête bien calée dans sa main. La bassiste se mordit la lèvre. D'abord, il s'était endormi en sa présence. Ensuite Hyde lui-même avait succombé au sommeil, ce qui devait quand même faire montre d'un état de fatigue avancé... Il était resté avec lui pratiquement toute la journée, et Tetsu se sentit coupable, car cela lui faisait plaisir. Le trouver là, à son réveil, lui faisait plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas bien, ni pour lui, ni pour Hyde. A défaut de pouvoir se lever pour aller le secouer légèrement, il tapa doucement du point contre la barre du lit, pour le tirer de son sommeil.

_Hyde ? Hé, Hyde ! Réveille-toi, marmotte !_

_Hm... C'est le matin ?..._

_Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici. Rentre chez toi, _fit Tetsu lorsqu'il vit qu'il était conscient.

_Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'endormais... _expliqua Hyde en s'étirant. _Tu as raison, je vais y aller..._

_Hyde, tu devrais venir moins..._

_Tet-chan..._

_Non, _poursuivit Tetsu, l'air gêné, _écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Je suis content de ta présence, je ne mentirai pas. Mais pas au détriment de ta vie. Je refuse que tu passes tes journées ici comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. Alors à partir de demain, tu vas sortir, voir du monde, faire des choses... Tu viendras toujours me voir, mais moins._

_Mais je... _tenta le chanteur, afin de se faire couper à nouveau la parole.

_Hyde, tu ferais la même chose à ma place. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie comme ça. Qui sait combien de temps tout ça va durer... Toujours, peut-être..._

_Ne dis pas ça..._

_Tu n'es pas raisonnable, _fit Tetsu sur un ton de reproche.

_Et quand, exactement, ai-je promis de l'être ? _Fit Hyde avec cet air taquin qu'il savait avoir.

_Tu vas me le promettre maintenant._

_Bon... Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort... et que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Ok._

_Je suis content, _fit Tetsu avec un large sourire._ Et puis pense un peu : tu auras plus de trucs à me raconter quand tu viendras me voir, comme ça. _

_D'accord, d'accord, si ça peut t'éviter de faire ces yeux-là... _rétorqua le chanteur en faisant mine de râler. _C'est impossible de te refuser quelque chose._

_Je saurais m'en rappeler quand tu feras ta forte tête. Allez, file, je t'ai assez vu._

_C'est agréable... A plus tard, Tet-chan !_

_Oui..._

Tetsu était content. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas assez fier pour penser qu'il y arriverait tout seul, sans personne de sa famille ou de ses amis pour l'épauler. Il avait compris cela. Pour autant, sa fierté restait quand même présente, ainsi que sa raison. Et il savait qu'il était dans le vrai. Il ne serait pas bon pour Hyde, de continuer ainsi. Et Tetsu ne devait pas non plus trop se reposer sur lui. En somme, c'était une bonne décision pour tout le monde, si Hyde voulait bien s'y tenir. Mais il l'avait dit, alors il le ferait. Tout était pour le mieux, ainsi.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Pour ce chapitre, nous nous tournons un peu vers l'autre partie du groupe. Chacun a droit à son heure de gloire, après tout ^^'...**

**Un grand merci à Shimono et Kaoru pour leurs reviews. C'est motivant de lire vos commentaires ! :)**

**Chapitre 8**

Le batteur de L'Arc~en~ciel était un homme perçu par le public comme discret. Il s'était intégré sans problèmes, en étant bien différent de son prédécesseur, que ce soit par sa personnalité ou par son style de jeu. Ce que les fans savaient sans doute moins, c'était que Yukki était un faux calme. Sa tranquillité était réelle, seulement parce qu'il détestait tout effort inutile. Il ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque à dire et ne bougeait que lorsqu'il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire. Et là, il avait quelque chose à faire. Les jours, les semaines avaient passé, et Yukki sentait bien qu'il avait trop attendait. Que les choses ne se résoudraient pas toutes seules.

Les faits étaient là : il n'avait pas revu Ken depuis un moment, et il ne le reverrait pas plus, s'il ne devait compter que sur lui. Il se doutait bien sûr, de ce qui poussait le guitariste à vouloir un peu de solitude... Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Certains sont effectivement du genre à mieux se sentir seuls, lorsqu'ils sont en difficulté. Mais pas Ken, pensait-il. Ce n'était pas le genre. Ou si ça l'était, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, dans ce cas. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner à l'interphone, qu'une personne sortait de l'immeuble. Il en profita ainsi pour entrer et se rendre directement à l'appartement qu'occupait Ken. Lequel fut très surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, puisqu'il ne l'attendait pas.

_Yukihiro-kun ?_

_Houla. J'ai fait un truc qui t'a pas plu ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Yukihiro »... _souligna le batteur en courant. _Généralement, depuis que je suis gosse, quand on m'appelle comme ça, c'est que j'ai fait une connerie._

_Yukki. Ca va mieux ? _Demanda Ken, amusé par sa remarque.

_Je préfère, oui. _

Ken le fit entrer et lui offrit à boire. Il s'était montré tout à fait poli et il semblait réellement content de le voir, si bien que l'espace d'un instant, Yukki commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas un peu emballé... Peut-être que Ken avait juste besoin de souffler, et c'était tout. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait d'autres amis ou de la famille à qui se confier et qu'il allait très bien. Mais Yukki était du genre à remarquer les détails, surtout lorsqu'il connaissait bien la personne en question. Et travailler des heures et des heures chaque jour avec quelqu'un, partir en tournée avec, cela permettait de dire qu'on se connaissait un minimum, tout de même.

Et des détails en l'occurrence, il n'en manquait pas. Le plus gros étant l'appartement parfaitement impeccable du guitariste. Si impeccable que même chez sa mère, Yukki n'avait jamais vu un tel rangement, une telle perfection. Pour que Ken en arrive à ranger son appartement ainsi, et à fond qui plus est, c'est que quelque chose devait vraiment le déranger au point de vouloir s'occuper l'esprit. Ensuite, il y avait tout simplement son attitude. Ken était un homme franc, naturel, sur le visage duquel on pouvait facilement lire ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il ne dissimulait rien. Sauf là. Son regard était... fuyant. Il triturait le bout de ses doigts en un geste nerveux que Yukki ne lui avait encore jamais vu. En apparence, c'était le même, et pourtant... Cette nervosité ne lui allait pas. Aussi non seulement Yukki était-il sûr d'avoir bien fait de venir, mais également qu'il allait sans tarder dire ce qui l'amenait. Et il n'eut pas à réfléchir à comment amener le sujet, puisque Ken, plus pour entretenir la discussion qu'autre chose, lui demanda :

_Quoi de neuf ? _

_Oh, je pourrais te dire que j'ai vu pas mal d'amis communs ces temps-ci et qu'il se prépare des trucs plutôt sympas dans le milieu du rock... _commença Yukki sur un ton désinvolte. _Que ça s'est rafraîchi et que le temps est bizarre en ce moment... J'en ai pas mal, des banalités comme celles-là. Ou je pourrai aller droit au but et te dire le but de ma visite._

_Euh... _fit Ken, surpris. _Et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être trop brutal... Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_Je suis venu pour savoir comment tu vas, toi._

_Si ce n'est que ça ! _S'exclama le guitariste avec un sourire un peu forcé, comme s'il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. _Je vais très bien, il ne fallait pas te déplacer pour ça. Bien que je sois content de te voir, bien sûr._

_Oh Ken, pitié... _soupira Yukki. _Comment se fait-il que plus personne n'arrive à te voir hormis Tetsu-kun ? Je ne parle pas seulement de Hyde et moi : personne, dans nos connaissances communes, ne t'a vu depuis un bail. Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserai que tu nous évites tous..._

_Yukki, tu dérailles. Il ne s'agit que d'une coïncidence..._

_Ken. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques années, mais quand je suis arrivé dans le groupe, tu as énormément aidé à mon intégration. Tu m'as tout de suite mis à l'aise. Tu es différent de moi, mais je ne peux pas nier ça. Et très vite, je t'ai considéré comme un de mes plus proches amis. Je croyais que c'était réciproque._

_Mais... Bien sûr, Yukki..._

_Alors ne me mens pas, _fit le batteur, un peu plus durement._ Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me raconter ce qui t'arrive, mais ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Tu m'insultes, si tu crois que je vais gober ça. Et puis de toute façon je sais bien ce qui ne va pas._

_T'as trouvé tout seul ? Ce qui ne va pas, c'est mon meilleur ami qui a les jambes bousillées ? Tu parles d'un scoop !_

Ken n'était pas du genre cynique. Il avait beaucoup d'humour, mais il ne faisait pas dans le sarcasme, habituellement. Ce qui fit dire à Yukki qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de venir. Ken n'allait pas si bien que cela. Bien sûr, il avait raison dans sa dernière phrase : ce qui n'allait pas n'était pas difficile à deviner... Tout le monde en était là : difficile de continuer sa vie tranquillement, quand leur ami luttait chaque jour. Pour autant, est-ce pour cela que l'on ne doit pas en parler ? Ou qu'on doit s'interdire de dire qu'on est soi-même malheureux ? Sur le coup, Yukki repensa à Hyde, les premiers jours qui suivirent l'accident de leur leader. Hyde n'allait pas bien et s'en voulait de l'avouer et d'avoir besoin d'être consolé, pensant que seul Tetsu avait le droit de ne pas aller bien et de le dire, vu les circonstances... Ken semblait être dans le même état d'esprit aujourd'hui, en plus fort encore... Ca n'allait pas être facile.

_T'as raison. Ce que je ne comprends pas bien, c'est pourquoi tu t'isoles. C'est plus mon truc, ça. Pas le tien._

_Ben oui, _grogna le guitariste en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches, _ce vieux Ken est le guignol du groupe, il amuse la galerie, il déconne tout le temps et est toujours en train de faire la fête, c'est bien connu..._

_T'es pas comme ça, j'ai jamais dit ça. _

_Ecoute Yukki, _murmura Ken comme s'il regrettait son ton acerbe à l'instant, _c'est gentil de ta part de t'en faire, mais y a pas de mystère ici. Je suis mal, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul quelque temps. C'est tout, je te promets. Je ne suis quand même pas le premier à qui ça arrive, non ?_

_Non, bien sûr... Mais Ken, tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que t'es pas du genre à te confier, et moi si ça te rassure, je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise quand il s'agit de tendre un mouchoir ou l'épaule pour pleurer... Mais si tu disais ce que tuas sur le cœur, tu te sentirais peut-être mieux ?_

_Mais Yukki t'as pas l'air de comprendre, là. Je ne dis rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. En parler toute la nuit ne changerait rien. Ca rendrait ses jambes à mon meilleur ami ?_

_Non, mais..._

_Alors je ne me sentirai pas mieux, _conclut Ken, les larmes aux yeux à présent.

_Mais... Tu sembles en colère..._

_Mais je suis en colère ! _Éclata Ken en se redressant si vite que Yukki eut un mouvement de recul. _J'ai jamais eu autant de rage en moi depuis... Jamais, en fait._

_Mais... Triste, d'accord... _réfléchit Yukki à voix haute. _Mais en colère, pourquoi ?..._

_Mais parce que c'est pas juste, putain ! J'suis pas con au point de penser que seuls les mauvais trucs arrivent aux mauvais gars et que les bonnes choses arrivent aux types bien, malheureusement ça se saurait, si ça se passait comme ça. Mais Tetsu ! Pourquoi entre tous, est-ce tombé sur lui ? Lui qui est le meilleur homme que je connaisse ! Tu veux bien me le dire ?!_

_Ken..._

_C'est injuste et ça me rend malade. Et je peux aller lui tenir la main, je peux causer avec lui, n'empêche qu'au fond je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Etre présent, l'épauler, tout ça c'est des conneries ! Tetsu ne sera plus jamais le même et je ne peux pas m'y faire ! T'es content ?!_

Yukki prit quelques instants pour se remettre de sa surprise, avant de répliquer. Il était loin de s'imaginer tout cela en venant ici... Ken avec tellement d'amertume et de colère en lui... Ses termes durs, son regard plein de feu et en même temps très brillant... En réalité, il se sentait très impuissant, Ken. Comme eux tous bien sûr, mais peut-être même plus qu'eux. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment être présent pour Tetsu. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et qu'ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, que Tetsu était le genre d'ami précieux qui sait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire quand ça ne va pas... et que la situation était inversée, cette fois. Il n'allait pas bien et c'était le tour de Ken d'être là pour lui. Et cela devait lui coller une frousse bleue, si l'on en jugeait par ses paroles...

Yukki comprit qu'une tape amicale dans le dos ne résoudrait pas le problème. Ken était un homme de raison, qui était beaucoup plus logique et terre-à-terre que ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui au premier abord. Il fallait lui démontrer logiquement qu'il se trompait. Lui expliquer les choses clairement, si l'on voulait qu'il comprenne. D'autant que quelque chose dans son discours, ne pouvait laisser le batteur indifférent :

_Parce qu'il est assis, il n'est plus le même ?_

_Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi !_

_Parce qu'il ne se tient pas debout à côté de toi, _insista Yukki, _alors il est différent ? Si jamais il ne devait jamais remarcher, ce que je n'envisage pas pour le moment, alors il passera sa vie en tant qu'handicapé. Il sera regardé comme une personne différente. Peut-être que ces regards le blesseront, peut-être qu'il ne s'en occupera pas, je n'en sais rien. Mais s'ils viennent de toi, alors là, je peux déjà dire que cela le blessera terriblement._

_Je..._

_Pas toi, Ken. De toutes les personnes, pas toi ! Je peux comprendre ta colère, je t'assure. Mais c'est ça qui te fait peur ? Tu as peur que ça le change et que tu ne reconnaisses plus ton meilleur ami ? Tu as peur que votre relation change ? Mais Ken bien sûr qu'il changera, peu importe ce qui se passe maintenant. Quand on vit un truc pareil, on ne peut pas faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais au fond, Tetsu reste celui qu'on connaît. Alors peut-être que cette fois c'est à nous de l'aider et pas l'inverse, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche, non ?!_

_Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable... _avoua Ken en baissant la tête, comme s'il se sentait honteux de dire cela.

_Tu as beau dire que ce sont des conneries, _s'entêta Yukki, _n'empêche que c'est important pour lui d'être entouré. Tu ne peux peut-être pas le faire remarcher, mais ta présence et tes visites valent de l'or pour lui. Pense ce que tu veux, mais c'est vrai. Il a besoin de toi. Alors tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, mais arrête de te pourrir la tête avec ces conneries. Tetsu est toujours notre ami et on doit être courageux pour lui. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça._

_Oui..._

_Quant à toi, plutôt que de vivre reclus en nous évitant soigneusement, dis-le, quand ça ne va pas ! Tu as le droit de mal le vivre, et de le dire ! L'inverse serait étonnant ! _

_Oui..._

_Tu pleures pas, hein ? _Demanda Yukki avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

_Pour qui tu me prends ?_

Mais la voix un peu cassée du guitariste, n'avait rien à voir avec un abus de cigarettes, cette fois. Et le fait qu'il ne relève toujours pas la tête, confirmait à Yukki qu'il devait se taire maintenant. Ken en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de s'entendre dire tout cela, et de se lâcher un peu. Il avait été stupide de croire que tout garder pour lui était la bonne solution, lui qui était le premier à engueuler ses amis lorsqu'ils agissaient ainsi...

Exactement au même moment mais à un autre endroit de la ville, dans sa chambre, Tetsu se préparait à partir. Cela allait être l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le kiné -encore un autre, le médecin qui s'occupait de lui ayant envie d'entendre un autre point de vue, comme cela se faisait parfois-. Tetsu n'était pas spécialement friand de ces rendez-vous, préférant le concret et les exercices plutôt que de la théorie et des explications qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour lui. Il ignorait encore que ce jour serait différent des précédents, et qu'il graverait la date au fer rouge dans sa mémoire...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je suis contente d'avoir pu poster ce chapitre aussi vite ! Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à en faire deux cette semaine, qui sait ? ^^**

**Merci à mes deux fidèles lectrice et reviewveuses !**

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai envie de reprendre une autre de mes fics inachevée mais il faut que je sois raisonnable. Entre mon blog, mon boulot et mon concours, il ne faut pas se disperser. Aussi je ne la reprendrai que lorsque j'aurais fini celle-ci ^^ !**

**Chapitre 9**

En revenant de son rendez-vous avec le kiné, Tetsu ne se sentait pas spécialement plus éclairé qu'en y allant. Pourtant il y avait de quoi verser dans l'optimisme, car après tout ce n'est pas si souvent qu'un médecin emploie le mot « confiant » pour parler d'un de ses patients en fauteuil roulant, non ? Mais ce n'était qu'un mot, pour lui. Rien de concret, rien de palpable. Encore une journée comme toutes les autres, sans aucun progrès malgré les semaines qui passaient. Encore une journée où il allait devoir dépendre de tout le monde pour sortir du lit, y entrer, prendre une douche... même les choses les plus intimes, il avait besoin d'aide pour les faire. Tetsu sentait qu'à ce rythme, il allait devenir fou. Il rongeait son frein, se concentrait sur sa rééducation, mais quand il s'autorisait à y penser, cela l'effrayait terriblement. Si toute sa vie devait ressembler à ces journées, alors il allait devoir faire preuve d'une solide dose d'adaptation. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il soupira, se disant qu'il aurait bien besoin de se changer les idées. Et le ciel avait dû l'entendre, car dans sa chambre, quelqu'un l'attendait. Une silhouette de dos, mais que Tetsu aurait reconnu entre mille. Il ne se tenait pas droit, sentait le tabac froid. Tetsu sourit, ses idées noires s'envolant par la même occasion.

_Ken-chan ?_

_Salut, vieux ! _

_Tu attends depuis longtemps ?_

_Non, pas trop... Tu étais vers le kiné, à ce qu'on m'a dit... _répondit le guitariste.

_Oui. _

_Comment ça s'est passé ?_

_Oh, la routine... Il est optimiste, et bla bla bla... Et je dois poursuivre mes efforts, mais ne pas trop en faire. Explique-moi comment on fait ça !_

_Moi tu sais, _répondit Ken en se grattant la tête, l'air perplexe, _j'suis pas un grand fan des médecins..._

_C'est vrai, j'oubliais._

_Tu veux que... je t'aide à te mettre au lit ?_

_Oh pitié, il est à peine midi... Et je le vois assez, ce lit. Je vais rester un peu là-dedans._

_Comme tu veux._

Ce n'était pas que Tetsu soit enchanté à l'idée de demeurer dans son fauteuil roulant, mais au moins là-dedans, il pouvait se déplacer. La foulure qu'il avait eu au poignet lors de l'accident avait très vite été un lointain souvenir, et il avait pu se déplacer tout seul. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire sans l'aide de personne, d'ailleurs... Il fit signe à Ken de s'asseoir sur le lit, et il se mit en face de lui, réellement ravi de sa présence. C'était pile ce qui lui fallait. Discuter avec son meilleur ami lui donnerait le coup de fouet nécessaire pour ses exercices de l'après-midi. Et puisqu'on peut toujours joindre l'utile à l'agréable, il décida que si personne ne venait les interrompre, ce serait le moment idéal pour parler sérieusement avec lui. Si Yukki avait pu le voir, il était évident que Tetsu aussi, s'était aperçu du comportement de Ken. Même s'il restait le seul que le guitariste était venu voir ces derniers temps, Tetsu le connaissait trop, et ce que lui rapportaient ses amis en prime, ne laissait pas de place au doute.

_Ca va toi ? _Demanda-t-il après qu'ils aient échangé quelques banalités. _Tu as maigri, on dirait._

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas._

_Ca tombe bien qu'on en parle, je m'en fais, _fit Tetsu sur un ton implacable que Ken ne l'avait pas entendu employer depuis une éternité.

_Encore ? _Grogna-t-il. _Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous ? C'est pourtant pas ma fête !_

_Ah, donc Yukki est bien passé chez toi ce matin, _conclut le bassiste avec un sourire satisfait.

_Comment tu... ?_

_On parle, figure-toi. Yukki s'en fait. Hyde aussi. Moi aussi, bien entendu. Alors j'ai suggéré à notre cher batteur d'aller te voir. Je constate qu'il n'a pas perdu de temps._

_Super. C'est toi qui est ici et c'est moi qu'on chouchoute, _marmonna Ken, l'air dépité.

_Ce qui est bien, c'est que tu ne changes pas. Toujours le même. C'est réconfortant, quelque part, _commenta Tetsu, l'air presque amusé maintenant.

_Traduction ?_

_Plutôt mourir que de dire que tu as besoin d'aide. Et ce ne serait pas correct par rapport à moi, hein ? Je te connais par cœur, t'as oublié ? _

_Je me sens minable... _murmura Ken, honteux d'avoir été percé à jour.

_Parce que tu ne sais pas comment réagir ? Grande nouvelle ! Tu es un être humain ! C'est fou, non ?_

_Arrête ça. Je t'interdis de me réconforter._

_J'en avais pas l'intention._

Tetsu lui fit un clin d'oeil, et le sujet était clos. Son but n'était pas de le mettre mal à l'aise, et, pensa-t-il, si Yukki avait déjà fait le nécessaire, en remettre une couche ne servait à rien. Mais il avait vu juste, bien sûr. Il le connaissait par cœur, comme il l'avait dit. Et la réciproque était vraie aussi. En ce moment, Ken était mal, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il était naturellement comme cela, mais encore plus maintenant. Comme Yukki l'avait dit, aujourd'hui ils devaient tous soutenir Tetsu. Le reste, leurs états d'âme ne comptait pas. Et même s'ils avaient dû compter, il était hors de question que ce soit encore Tetsu qui vole au secours des uns et des autres. Pas en ce moment. Alors Ken prit à ce moment-là la décision de ne plus s'isoler, de parler. Mais pas à Tetsu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse, ce serait à lui de l'épauler. Il lui devait bien ça. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, des tracas de gamins à la difficulté de monter le groupe et de se faire une place, en passant par le départ de Sakura... Tetsu s'était toujours montré à la hauteur, les autres marchant dans ses pas. Même Hyde, qui semble indomptable, le suivait avec une confiance totale. Mais aujourd'hui, Tetsu allait pouvoir se reposer et se concentrer sur lui-même, pour une fois. Et il l'y aiderait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter, Ken semblant s'être détendu. Pourtant pas de nature nostalgique, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils évoquèrent longuement de vieux souvenirs de leur adolescence passée côte à côte. Tous les opposait mais ils étaient inséparables. Pourtant, qui aurait pu penser qu'ils se verraient encore une fois devenus adultes ? Qu'ils se verraient, et qu'ils vivraient ensemble une vie qui ressemblait chaque jour à un rêve... Du moins, jusqu'à cette terrible nuit qui avait tout arrêté, aucun n'ayant la force de faire quoi que ce soit sans leur leader... Au moment où Ken se sentait vraiment devenir mélancolique, on toqua à la porte de la chambre, et une aide-soignante d'un certain âge arriva, un plateau entre les mains.

_Ogawa-san ? Votre déjeuner..._

_Merci ! _Répondit Tetsu en souriant, avant d'esquisser une grimace en jetant un œil au contenu du plateau. _Voilà bien une chose qui me confirme que c'est toujours une sorte d'hôpital..._

_Faut avouer que ça fait pas spécialement envie... _remarqua Ken, dubitatif.

_Je vous entends ! _S'exclama la dame en quittant la pièce. _Et mangez tout !_

_Oui oui..._

_Tu ne veux pas te mettre au lit ? Ce sera plus simple..._

_Ah mais arrête avec ce lit. Je vais bien y arriver. Allez vas-y, raconte-moi les dernières nouvelles pendant que je déguste ce festin de roi..._

Equilibre précaire. Le plateau posé sur la table de chevet près du lit, et Tetsu dans son fauteuil un peu trop bas par rapport à celle-ci, qui en bon patient obéissant, essayait de se forcer à manger. Un morceau de pain, une soupe, un bol de riz et un autre dont il n'arrivait pas à définir le contenu exact... une orange, un verre d'eau et un yaourt. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas malade au sens propre du terme, et qu'il était important pour lui d'être en forme. Mais Tetsu n'avait jamais été un gros mangeur et ce n'était pas ici que l'envie allait lui prendre... En plus, Hyde n'était pas là pour finir le plateau. Il soupira et résolu de commencer en toute logique, par la soupe. Mais il était mal placé, le fauteuil l'obligeant à tendre le bras de façon peu naturelle, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la soupe encore fumante lui atterrit sur les genoux, sous le regard effaré de Ken qui se leva :

_Comme ça c'est gagné ! A vouloir jouer les acrobates... Vu comme ça fumait, tu vas te cramer !_

_Ken..._

_Deux secondes bon sang ! _Le stoppa le guitariste qui disparu dans la salle de bain et en revint avec une serviette mouillée, qu'il appliqua sur son pantalon -pour une fois que Tetsu n'était pas en chemise d'hôpital, c'était un coup de chance-.

_Ken..._

_Aïe c'est chaud ! Hé, y a quelqu'un ?! _Cria-t-il, espérant alerter une aide-soignante.

_Ken !_

_Mais quoi, à la fin ?! _S'énerva-t-il en le voyant tout rouge -ça y est, il était probablement brûlé !-.

_Ca... Je crois que ça... brûle... _lâcha Tetsu d'une voix éteinte, le regard fixé dans le vague.

_Sans déconner ?! De la soupe qui sort de la marmite ? Bravo Einstein !_

_Ca brûle... ma cuisse..._

_Je suis sur le coup, je te dis ! Je... Putain de merde._

Ken avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte histoire d'ameuter quelqu'un. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire en cas de brûlure, mais la situation étant particulière, il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. L'esprit occupé, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Il fit volte-face et le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil au milieu du front, et en laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à le faire répéter lorsque l'aide-soignante entra, alertée par ses appels. Elle faillit demander ce qui se passait mais quand elle vit le bol par terre, la soupe également et y compris sur son patient, elle comprit ce qui se passait.

_Ogawa-san ? Comment avez-vous... Peu importe !Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le lit, _fit-elle à l'adresse de Ken,_ il faut lui ôter son pantalon..._

_Allez plutôt chercher un médecin, vous ! _Se réveilla Ken.

_Mais non, ça ne sera pas très grave, mais..._

_Je peux le porter et lui ôter son froc tout seul ! Le médecin, c'est parce qu'il a mal. Il a des sensations dans sa cuisse. Vous pigez ?! _Expliqua-t-il d'une voie suraiguë qui sortit Tetsu de sa torpeur.

_Quoi ? Mais... Je... Je reviens._

_Une chose à la fois, _se ressaisit le guitariste en venant passer ses mains sous les aisselles de son ami._ Fais-toi léger. Une... deux... trois ! Voilà... _souffla-t-il en l'allongeant sur le lit. _Bon, surtout m'aide pas, hein ! _L'interpella-t-il en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon.

_Pardon. Je vais le faire._

Les doigts tremblant, Tetsu déboutonna son pantalon. Il était en mode automatique, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'il ne rêvait pas, d'ailleurs. Car même si le fait d'avoir changé de place avait estompé la sensation, il en ressentait encore les effets. C'était infime, dérisoire presque, mais... C'était la première fois depuis des semaines... Des mois même, maintenant, qu'il avait senti quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il avait assez pleuré pour le restant de sa vie, mais cette fois il n'eut pas envie de les retenir. Elles n'étaient pas les mêmes, ces larmes-là...

Du côté de Ken, c'était autre chose. Comme à quoi fois qu'il vivait un trop-plain d'émotion, le guitariste était en mode « une chose à la fois, je réfléchirai plus tard ». Il souleva légèrement Tetsu, ayant peur de lui faire mal, et tira sur le pantalon pour le baisser. Il avisa la peau rouge, très rouge même, par endroits. Il ne s'était pas loupé.

_Ah merde, t'es bien brûlé. Il faudra plus que de l'eau... Ca fait mal à ce point là ? _S'inquiéta-t-il en le voyant pleurer.

_Oh non... C'est génial. Génial._

Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, Ken reprit la serviette et machinalement, sachant bien que seule l'aide-soignante pourrait faire quelque chose, il la posa quand même sur les cuisses du bassiste, en attendant qu'elle revienne. Et puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fixant le visage de Tetsu, qui le regardait. Il pleurait et en même temps, il souriait comme Ken ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis... il ne s'en souvenait même pas, à vrai dire. C'était un bien étrange spectacle. Ce ne fut que là, assis, sans plus rien à faire, qu'il se remémora ce que Tetsu avait dit. Il le regarda comme pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu, mais le regard que lui adressa Tetsu ne laissait pas de place au doute. Ken se sentit tout à coup surexcité, mais le médecin arriva, accompagné de l'aide-soignante, et il fut bien obligé de sortir afin que Tetsu soit examiné calmement. Dans le couloir, il fit les cent pas, se demandant ce que tout ça pouvait bien signifier. Il n'était pas médecin et contrairement à Hyde, il ne s'était pas impliqué assez dans le cas de Tetsu, d'un point de vue purement médical, pour faire des spéculations. Mais tout de même... C'était forcément une énorme nouvelle, non ? Si Tetsu avait senti quelque chose, quoi que ce fut, ça n'allait pas s'en aller et ne jamais revenir, non ? Ca ne serait pas logique, ça. Oui, c'était forcément quelque chose de grand. Alors il n'y tint plus. Il fallait qu'il partage ça. Normalement, Ken, malgré les apparences, était du genre à vouloir tous les faits avant de se réjouir -ou de désespérer, cela allait dans les deux sens-. Mais là, il était incapable de se montrer rationnel. Il sortit son téléphone et appela, sans réfléchir davantage.

_Hyde ? Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite !_

_Euh... Salut , monsieur-je-ne-donne-plus-de-signes-de-vie... _ironisa le chanteur, qu'une telle introduction n'aurait pas surpris normalement, mais Ken étant plutôt distant ces temps-ci..._. Moi ça va pas mal, merci. Et sinon, « ici », c'est où ?_

_Le centre de rééducation. Et ramène-toi parce que là c'est le bon jour pour rire à tes blagues pourries, je crois ! Et appelle Yukki sur le chemin !_

_Le centre ? Tet-chan ?... _demanda Hyde, sérieusement cette fois._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Je te la fais courte : Tetsu a senti quelque chose. Dans ses jambes, je veux dire. Je sais pas quoi, je sais pas où exactement et je sais encore moins comment et pourquoi, mais il est sûr de lui._

…

_Hyde ?_

…

_Hyde... Tu m'entends ?_

_Oui... Oui... _

_Préviens Yukki pendant que je préviens ses parents. _

_Oui, j'arrive... _murmura Hyde machinalement.

_On t'attend. Et Hyde !_

_Quoi encore ?_

_C'est une excellente nouvelle, _expliqua Ken d'uen voix tout à fait calme, comme s'il avait fait un effort sur lui-même. _Excellente. Mais le médecin l'examine là, et j'avoue que je me suis laissé emporter, je t'ai appelé sans réfléchir... Alors essaie de ne pas faire la même à Yukki. Modère-toi. On ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit après tout._

_Oui... Tu as raison, c'est évident. Mais... _demanda Hyde presque timidement. _C'est bon signe, non ?_

_Je pense que oui. Je vais à la pêche aux infos. A tout de suite._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Cela me semble évident mais il vaut mieux le préciser: je n'ai pas de connaissances médicales, donc évidemment ce qui se passe doit sembler peu crédible. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour limiter la casse, mais enfin je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance... Mais cela reste une fic, après tout ^^'...**

**En tous cas merci de me lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !**

**Chapitre 10**

Un désordre assez palpable régnait à l'hôpital. Plus exactement, non loin de la chambre d'un certain bassiste. Il y avait Ken, qui tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage et qui devait se retenir pour ne pas fumer ici-même... Il avait vite été rejoint par Hyde, qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais dont les yeux trahissaient un espoir démesuré... Et par la suite, il y avait eu Yukki, qui était passé prendre la mère de Tetsu. Que ce soit Ken au téléphone, ou Yukki en venant la chercher, ils avaient tous deux tenté de maîtriser leur émoi, mais la pauvre femme était fébrile malgré tout. En la voyant ainsi, Ken eut peur. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre que le médecin ait fini, avant d'ameuter tout le monde. Il détestait l'espoir, il n'y avait rien de plus incertain... C'était même ce qui l'avait opposé à Hyde pendant un temps. Et pourtant il l'avait propagé aujourd'hui, comme une traînée de poudre. Et en voyant les yeux humides de cette femme, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise... Si une vraie bonne nouvelle, donnée par une personne du corps médical, ne ressortait pas de cette journée, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner... Hyde eut l'air de comprendre ce à quoi il était en train de penser, puisqu'il le gratifia d'un sourire confiant, rassurant.

_Où est mon fils ?_

_A l'intérieur, _répondit Ken en remerciant Hyde d'un signe de la tête, _avec le médecin. Vous pouvez entrer, je pense... Vous êtes sa mère, après tout._

_Comment c'est arrivé ? _Demanda le batteur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?_

A ces mots, Hyde eut comme un déclic. Plusieurs minutes qu'il était là, et il n'avait même pas songé à poser la question. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Depuis le coup de fil de Ken, le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol, ayant emporté sa capacité à réfléchir en même temps. Il se tourna donc vers Ken, semblant reprendre un peu de consistance. Le guitariste leur expliqua la scène qui s'était déroulée peu de temps auparavant avec Tetsu. La raconter rendait la chose réelle. Il parut soudain fatigué d'attendre. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça : attendre. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte de la chambre qui restait fermée, il soupira en se rasseyant sur une chaise qui trônait là :

_Vous en savez autant que moi... C'est-à-dire pas grand chose._

_Nous ne sommes pas médecins. N'empêche que j'ai beau tourner ça dans tous les sens possibles c'est forcément prometteur. Ca l'est. Non ? _Demanda Yukki comme si une confirmation lui aurait fait du bien.

_Je suppose. Ils ont toujours été optimistes sur sa paralysie, même s'ils n'ont jamais voulu lui donner d'espoir. Mais s'il ressent un truc, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas paralysé, non ? Pas complètement. Enfin quoi, s'il ne devait jamais remarcher, il ne pourrait jamais rien sentir. Ca n'aurait pas dû lui faire mal._

_Ca se tient, _ajouta Yukki._ Mais je veux qu'on m'explique clairement ce qu'il en est avant de pouvoir me réjouir._

_Hyde ? Tu ne dis rien..._

_Je... _commença le chanteur en fixant la porte. _Je suis comme Yukki. J'ai peur de me réjouir et que..._

_Je suis stupide. Vous appeler comme ça, sans savoir... J'aurais dû attendre d'en savoir plus. Je me suis emporté..._

_Mais non, Ken. J'aurais réagi comme toi. Ca fait des mois qu'on vit dans la résignation et l'espoir tour à tour. Là c'est concret. Là on a de quoi espérer. A ta place, j'aurais été fou de joie aussi, _expliqua le batteur sur un ton bienveillant.

_Ca peut pas être... nerveux ? Ou un truc qui n'aurait rien à voir avec la motricité ?_

_Comment veux-tu que je le sache... _

Cette conversation ne menait à rien. C'était parler pour parler. Pour se rassurer mutuellement. Pour oublier que l'angoisse montait minute par minute, aussi vite que l'espoir, quelque temps plus tôt. Chacun en avait conscience, mais cela valait mieux que d'attendre dans un silence de mort. En écho, la nuit de l'accident revint à Ken. Toutes ces longues heures passées à attendre, sans aucune idée de l'état dans lequel le bassiste était. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait revivre ça un jour. Et bien sûr, cette attente aujourd'hui, n'avait rien à voir avec cette nuit-là. Mais l'endroit, les personnes autour, la personne dans la chambre... Tous ces détails rappelaient à Ken ce douloureux souvenir, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il était sur le point de craquer et de sortir le temps d'une cigarette, quand la porte s'ouvrit, sur le visage souriant du médecin. Il travaillait à l'hôpital, mais il consultait ici au centre, en alternance. Et il gardait ses patients. Ce visage connu était rassurant, pour les 3 amis. Et Yukki fut le premier à noter qu'il souriait légèrement. Il le prit comme un encouragement, tandis que le médecin leur fit signe d'entrer.

_Et bien, toujours les mêmes à ce que je vois. Entrez donc._

_Ogawa-san, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?_s'exclama Ken, voyant la mère de Tetsu le visage enfouit dans un mouchoir. _Docteur, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? C'est ça ?_

_Oh si... _répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. _Je laisse le soin à votre ami de vous expliquer. Ogawa-san, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure. Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous dire._

_Tetsu, je crois que je vais exploser si tu te nous expliques pas... Ta mère est dans un état..._articula Yukki, voyant que la pauvre femme ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

_Pardon... Pardon... Mais je suis... Si heureuse..._

_Heureuse ?_répéta Yukki, un peu perdu.

_Ce sont des larmes de joie ? _Comprit Hyde.

_Je devrais appeler ton père._

_Si tu veux, _répondit doucement Tetsu, _mais calme-toi. S'il t'entend comme ça, il va penser qu'un drame est arrivé._

_Oui... Je te laisse parler à tes amis. Je reviens tout de suite._

Aidée de Ken, elle se leva et sortit, en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser aller -c'était de famille-, mais enfin on pouvait dire qu'avec ce qui se passait pour Tetsu, il y avait de quoi perdre les pédales. Ken parut un peu ébranlé, car comme ses camarades, il n'avait pas compris au début, qu'elle pleurait de joie. En l'espace d'une seconde, la voir ainsi l'avait mortifié. Yukki semblait assez proche de la crise de nerfs -et pourtant, il était censé être le plus calme du groupe-. Quant à Hyde, si au début il n'avait su que penser, son regard s'arrêta sur le visage de Tetsu, tandis qu'il regardait sa mère sortir de la pièce. Le bassiste affichait un sourire. Le premier que Hyde lui voyait et qui semblait... heureux. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le regard du bassiste. Malgré ses traits tirés, fatigués par des mois de stress, son regard brillait d'une flamme que Hyde connaissait bien. La détermination. C'était cette lueur précisément, qui l'avait convaincu un beau jour, de suivre Tetsu dans ses projets. C'était elle qui faisait que Tetsu était fait pour être leur leader. Et c'était bien elle qu'il voyait à nouveau, en ce moment même. Et même si Hyde avait envie de savoir, s'il voulait que Tetsu lui explique point par point ce que le médecin avait dit... Cette flamme l'apaisa, sur le moment. Il ne pouvait savoir pourquoi Tetsu était ainsi, mais cela le rassura. Alors il attendit.

_Tetsu, tu veux que je te supplies ? _Redemanda Yukki, qui lui n'avait pas vu tout ceci.

_Je n'ai pas tout bien compris à ce que qu'à dit le docteur... _commença Tetsu d'une voix si tranquille qu'ils en furent tous surpris. _Mais en gros, ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que... Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai bien senti quelque chose quand j'ai été brûlé. Ca n'a pas fait aussi mal que ça l'aurait fait à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, mais je l'ai senti. _

_Plus maintenant ?_

_Ca devrait me lancer un peu.. Encore que ce n'est pas une brûlure très grave, alors je ne sais pas. Mais non. _

_Mais ça ne peut pas partir et revenir... _commenta Ken, qui n'y entendait rien à tout ce cirque.

_C'est comme... Etre ankylosé. En quelque sorte. Tu sens ton bras ou ta jambe, mais c'est lourd, très lourd, et tu ne peux pas bouger tout de suite. C'est un peu ça._ _Enfin je crois._

_Mais Tetsu, tout ça c'est bien joli, mais ce que je veux savoir moi, c'est si tu peux remarcher. Est-ce que c'est possible ?_

_Ca l'est._

_Oh mon Dieu... Merci..._

Par réflexe, tous se tournèrent vers Hyde, qui venait de parler. Les quelques mots de Tetsu avaient eu l'effet d'une bombe chez lui. Car même si depuis le début il y croyait, même s'il l'encourageait et n'avait de cesse de répéter qu'il y parviendrait... Au fond, il ne pouvait pas le savoir avec certitude, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer. Alors entendre Tetsu confirmer que oui, c'était possible... Il sentit les larmes monter et il joignit ses deux mains devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de parler, comme pour entendre la suite. Comme s'il voulait adresser une prière silencieuse à il ne savait qui ou quoi, pour ce miracle... Mais le chanteur n'avait fait qu'exprimer ce que ressentaient aussi Ken et Yukki. Ce dernier, qui était le seul encore debout, se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de Hyde, comme si la nouvelle, aussi ironique que ce soit, lui avait coupé les jambes.

_La paralysie n'est que partielle, _reprit Tetsu_, sinon je n'aurais rien senti. Le médecin a toujours eu des soupçons, d'autant qu'au vu des nombreux examens que j'ai passé, rien ne semblait définitif, mais ce n'est pas une science exacte, il ne pouvait pas avoir la certitude. _

_Alors c'est sûr à 100 %. Tu vas remarcher ? _Demanda Ken, comme s'il voulait une dernière confirmation.

_C'est plus compliqué que ça... Ce qui s'est passé a été une sorte de déclic, une confirmation... Mais c'est à moi de faire la plus grosse partie du boulot maintenant. Et ce sera dur. Long. Il faudra suivre l'évolution prudemment. Et si je remarche... personne ne peut dire avec quelles séquelles._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ce serait bien beau si j'étais comme avant. Mais cela, personne ne peut le savoir. Peut-être, avec un miracle et si j'y arrive, que je récupérerai complètement. Mais il est plus probable, que ce ne soit pas le cas._

_Des séquelles de quel genre ?_

_Boiter... M'aider d'une béquille... Comment et à quel degré, c'est impossible de le savoir maintenant._

_Ce ne serait rien, _intervint Yukki._ Si la possibilité de passer ta vie dans ce fauteuil est écartée, ce ne serait pas cher payé..._

_C'est aussi mon avis. J'ai pour moi le fait que je me sois mis à travailler sur ça dès le début. Plus on s'y remet tôt après l'accident, meilleures sont les chances après tout. Le médecin est convaincu que c'est en partie ce qui a provoqué ma « réaction » de tout à l'heure..._

_Alors tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Tu dois tout donner ! _S'exclama Ken.

_Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est, _répondit Tetsu avec un clin d'oeil, _crois-tu vraiment que j'abandonnerai ? Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout. Et un jour, je me tiendrai debout devant vous._

Les larmes coulaient en silence sur Hyde, qui ne parvenait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il était un peu gêné de se mettre dans cet état. A 30 ans, il s'était promis de moins pleurer. Mais aussi, il ne s'agissait de pas de choses futiles... Et puis, il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il souffrait, au contraire... Il pleurait autant de cette bonne nouvelle -même s'il avait bien compris que rien n'était joué- que de ce qu'il percevait chez Tetsu, et qu'il avait cru éteint. Plus que jamais, il allait avoir besoin de cette combativité qu'il avait et qui l'avait poussé à faire des choses étonnantes...

Ils restèrent encore un peu, mais il fallut bien quitter les lieux. Après tout, avec tout ça, Tetsu n'avait pas pu manger -l'épisode de la soupe ayant un peu interrompu les choses-, et il devait revoir le médecin un peu plus tard pour approfondir les choses et décider de la suite des événements... En bon partage des tâches, Ken proposa à Yukki de rentrer chez lui se reposer, promettant de ramener la mère de Tetsu chez ce dernier, quand elle le souhaiterait. Emboîtant le pas à ses deux amis, le chanteur sembla hésiter un instant à quitter la pièce.

_Hyde ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Comment ça pourrait aller mal... C'est la meilleure journée qu'on ait eu depuis bien longtemps..._

_Tu as raison. Et puisqu'on est seuls, je voulais te remercier._

_Me remercier ? _Fit-il avec surprise. _Mais de quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop... _murmura Tetsu d'un air songeur. _D'être là pour moi, de me soutenir comme tu le fais.. De tes larmes à l'instant. Ca m'a touché._

_Il faut bien que ça serve, d'être le pleurnichard du groupe... _plaisanta le chanteur, l'air embarrassé.

_C'était pas moi ça ? _Répondit Tetsu sur le même ton.

_Sérieusement Tet-chan. Je peux le dire encore plus fort maintenant : tu y arriveras. _

_Je me tiendrai debout face à toi. Je ne te remercierai plus jusqu'à ce que ce jour soit arrivé, _promit-il avec un tel sérieux que Hyde fut encore plus gêné.

_Alors j'ai hâte que ça arrive. _

Pour une fois, Tetsu ne le contredisait pas. La plupart du temps quand il lui disait quelque chose dans ce goût là, Tetsu tempérait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y croyait... ou plutôt, il voulait y croire. Hyde savait qu'il donnerait tout pour que ce que le médecin avait dit se concrétise. Peu importe combien cela allait être dur. Peu importe s'il y avait encore des moments où Tetsu aurait besoin de crier, de pleurer... Il avait maintenant un but, un objectif à atteindre. Et Hyde savait qu'il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Comme s'il voulait l'encourager encore, ou comme s'il voulait exprimer sa joie alors qu'il n'avait pas su le dire ces dernières minutes, Hyde se pencha et l'elaça maladroitement, geste qui surprit le bassiste, qui de toute façon de pouvait pas bouger, prisonnier de son fauteuil comme il l'était.

_Hyde ?..._

_Excuse-moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton truc, mais... Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend de si bonnes nouvelles. Je t'appellerai plus tard pour savoir à quelle heure tu commences tes exercices demain. Au revoir, Tet-chan..._

_Bye..._

Et il sortit de la chambre, essayant de rattraper Ken et Yukki. Tetsu était enfin seul, il ne l'avait pas été depuis des heures. En un sens, leur répéter les mots du médecin avait rendu tout cela plus concret. Car si Yukki, Ken et Hyde l'avait trouvé calme quand ils étaient arrivés, Tetsu avait été bien plus fébrile lorsque le médecin lui avait exposé sa théorie. Il n'osait y croire, mais il savait bien qu'il n'était pas dans la nature d'un médecin de jeter de la poudre aux yeux. Et il n'avait rien promis non plus, il avait bien insisté sur toutes les réserves qu'il émettait... Mais qu'importe, on avait beau tourner cela dans tous les sens, quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui. Et pour le mieux. Tetsu en voulut retenir que cela, et s'y raccrocher.


End file.
